Shards of the Future
by 1PaperFantoRuleThemAll
Summary: Not everyone you know get's this cool of an adventure...
1. Chapter 1

Janice: I don't own LotR, Tolkein does. I love him and all, but I swear, like many other fans out there I will own it… in a few million years. But unlike them, I _will _be ruler of the world! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahaha (cough cough) hahahahahahahahaha!

Legolas: (sweatdrop) She's gonna kill us, isn't she?

Frodo: I hope not. I have to live my life still.

Janice: (to a rock she's stroking) Soon, Amanda, soon…

* * *

**Prologue**

Everyone has their own story, a tale they could tell. Not everybody goes on adventures to far off lands to retrieve a great load of treasure or destroy a ring of great power. Those who don't are fortunate. I have seen the war for the One Ring. I have seen death, savagery, and gain. I've seen even the bravest men quiver and cry. I've seen old and young fight bravely, many dying, but their hearts were true and valiant. I held the weeping mother's hand when she found out she lost her youngest son and father to death. I consoled the sister who dare not shed a tear for her beloved brother. Crying is a way to heal, I learned. Healing is my specialty, you see. But even I could not save those too close to death.

This is _my_ story which I call _Shards of the Future_.

* * *

**Shards of the Future**

**Chapter: The Now Sixteen Girl; Middle Earth's Only Help**

"_**And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years."--Abraham Lincoln

* * *

**_

Triffel Valley was where I grew up. We never did anything as kids, me, Raiana, Glenys and Sarah. The four of us were not the troublemakers, oh no! that was Raina's younger sister and her friends. We four were the adventurers. We were obsessed with a game we had made up. Sarah was our brave knight, Glenys was the evil witch, Raina was the helpless princess, and I was the healer (we couldn't think of anything, besides, we were five-years old!). But, when I was ten, my mother decided I would go with her on her worldly adventures. I liked the adventures, but I missed my friends. You see, Triffel Valley is a peaceful town in the middle of nowhere in Wyoming. I know it seems like an unlikely place to live, but it a nice place.

I was fifteen when we returned to the little ol' valley in the mountains. Everyone greeted us warmly, saying that my mother hadn't aged a day. In truth, she didn't look it, but she felt it. We never keep secrets from one another, Eraustaniel and me. She told me it was this potion she used, but I never told anyone (until now, that is). But the people of Triffel Valley looked upon me. I had grown quite a bit since I had left. They hadn't seen me since puberty hit, and it hit hard! I looked like a seventeen year old when I was only fourteen. My mother said she was a late bloomer, as well as my dad. "It must come from your grandfather," Eraustaniel (my mother) said.

Sarah was the very first person to see me. She too, had gone through puberty, but she didn't grow in the chest, like I had, she had sprouted like a weed. She didn't wear that rugged baseball cap on her head anymore, and her hair had gotten darker, no longer was it a flaming red but a forest auburn. But her eyes, the most captivating feature on her, were much more exotic than I remember, but her violet had stayed.

"Gwynovir Carney O'Hara, where've you been for these few years we were apart?" I looked over the rose bushed and the white picket fence to see her standing there. "What, are you not going to say 'hello' to one of you unborn sisters?" Back when we were growing up, my dad had joked about how Sarah Lee Ashwood was my unborn sister. She still was and always will be.

"A sister you may be," I said wittily, "but unborn you never were." She easy hopped over the fence and grabbed me in a fierce bear hug. "I've missed you, Brave She-Knight."

"And I, you, Kind Healer." I knew they were only silly, childhood nicknames, but they still meant a lot to the two of us. Eraustaniel invited Sarah in. My father was making tofu hotdogs, beef hamburgers, and a salad. "I'll come for the hamburgers." Sarah laughed. I grinned, mum and I were vegetarians, everyone else was an omnivore. I hadn't said he (my father) was planning karaoke. Sarah wasn't much of a singer, but I always managed to get her up on the mike when we grew up.

It wasn't long before Glenys showed up, she wasn't the happy nine-year old with villainous plans to take over the world, she _was_, however, the villain from a fantasy story. Her silver, moonlight eyes and dark hair, along with very fair skin and the black dress with fishnet leggings made her the villain I knew she really was. But when she smiled slightly, it showed she wasn't all dark and evil. Sarah said it was because of some bad relationships she had.

Raina came along as karaoke was about to begin. She was all smiles and was much more of a woman than any of us. Her wavy orange locks were much brighter and her once emerald eyes were now a leafy green. She wore a pink button up shirt and tight jeans. Her flaming red jacket had kept her warm. She squealed when she saw me and gave me a bone crushing embrace.

"We're starting karaoke." I said, trying to gain my breath back. Sarah looked horrified.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the karaoke time. Sarah was finally forced to sing, but at least to a song she liked, _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_ by Darkness. I respected her choice, I liked the song, even her harpy singing couldn't ruin it.

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Ooh!_

The night came and past; the four of us friends once together again. My father drove them home and I settled in to my bed, relaxing my muscles. Tomorrow I would be sixteen and lucky me, I didn't have to start school for another day or two. I love snow storms.

* * *

When morning came, I was more refreshed than normal. Sleeping on a nice, soft, comfy, warm bed could have been the reason why. My mother was up and cooking something that smelled rather delicious. Leon (10) and Zephyr (13) were already out and playing in last nights fall. Eraustaniel stood there, humming softly her lullaby.

"Morning, mum." I said. She smiled at me.

"Morning, birthday girl." she said cheerily. "How does it feel to finally be sixteen?"

"Eh, feels the same." I shrugged.

"Nothing? You don't feel any different?" She seemed disappointed, as if she expected me to have changed somehow. I looked at her and smiled. "Oh, I'd nearly forgotten, this came in the mail." She handed me a rectangular object. It was thick and wrapped in brown paper. "Don't open it until tonight. Keep it in your satchel, Gwen. Don't let _anybody_ get their hands on it." I did as she told me. I knew she planned for me to stay a night in the forest behind the small, white house tonight. So I got my ceremonial outfit ready; a light brown skirt, white blouse, and brown vested corset. It was simple and easy to put on, so I would be able to dress quickly.

"I'm going to go over to Sarah's. Raina and Glenys said they'd be there too." I slipped on a warm jacket I had gotten while in Canada. "Bye, mum!" I said, kissing her on the cheek and dashing out of the door.

"Wait, what about," the door slammed, "breakfast?"

* * *

Sarah lived next door and Raina down the street. Glenys lived a few houses over and across the street. We were the only four girls (besides Raina's sister) that lived on the block. So we banded together against the boys, and often won.

As I was running next door, I saw someone I thought as my enemy, Keegan O'Neil. He stood there, by his red corvette, watching me. He waved slightly and I waved back, and continued to walk to Sarah's door. He had seemed to have changed quite a bit since I had left. I had planned ask Sarah about my worst enemy later.

Sarah's house was a two story, classic Victorian. A tire swing was tied to the extremely tall tree, where an old tree house (our headquarters) stood, once proud in the woody arms. A beautiful garden would surround the now icy pond during the other seasons. A small pine, dusted with snow, was ornate with glittering, glowing balls that would be turned on later. The house was always open and welcome to all, as it was a small hotel (more so a hostel than a hotel, but we prefer the term hotel).

I knocked on the blood red door, watching my breath with crossed eyes. Lance Ashwood, Sarah's father opened the door. He smiled at me and said, "Gwen! It's nice to see you back here safely back home. Come on in, this house welcomes you, my young girl. Sarah is in her bedroom. Here, let me take your jacket."

"Thank you, Mr. Ashwood. It's nice to see you again too." I kicked off my boots and ran up the stairs. The many rooms of the house were to the guests, but the very top floor of the building was the family's. Sarah's room wasn't hard to find, it was the one with sports decorations. I opened the door, without knocking and there Sarah was tangled amongst her sheets. She looked up at me with sleepy violet eyes and was about to fall asleep when I jumped on her and the bed. She groaned.

"Gwen!" Her voice was muffled by her pillow.

"Up! Up, you sleepy girl, or I'll send the orcs on you!" I said bouncing. She sat up and glared at me, after twisting her self and almost making me fall off her bed.

"You know I _despise_ orcs, Healer." She yawned and stretched. "So I'll get up. I haven't forgotten that special power of yours." I blinked. 'Special power?' I thought and then it dawned on me. I had the ability to make my thoughts real.

"Oh, yea…" I said blushing slightly and laughing lightly.

"You forgot." She got up and dug through her drawers. She pulled out jeans and a black t-shirt. While dressing, she decided to keep the conversation going. "So where did you go while you were travelling?"

"A lot of places. In Sweden, we stayed at the Ice Hotel, and I'll tell you, you're butt get numb easily. Everything is so ornate! The Amazon has all these exotic birds you don't even see in the zoos. It's deadly humid there, too. The leeches really sucked. Leeds Castle in Maidstone, Kent, that's in England, was alright. I loved the gardens. They're stunning! I have pictures of them on my laptop. The Meiji Shine in Tokyo is the first Shinto Temple I've been to. The priests and priestesses were _really _nice to me. The mountains in New Zealand were to _die _for!" I said, recalling some of the things that have happened to me. She laughed, not that beautiful laughter you'd hear from a princess, but close to it. Her laughter is infectious. My laughter is like a donkey's, loud and annoying.

Her younger brother Michael (who was passing by) with some of the other children from town and visitors looked at us as if we were insane. I grinned at them, they had never heard a laughter like mine. A priestess from the Meiji Shrine had scolded me for not controlling my laughter. But laughter is meant to be heard, beautiful or not; it's the third most understood language ever (love and smiles being the first two). They seemed to understand we were like sisters and we hadn't laughed together in a long time.

"I've missed you, Healer." she said after our laughter had died. I smiled at her through teary eyes. Laughing together was our way of telling each other: "I've missed you so much, so let's just answer every question the way only best friends can understand."

* * *

Sarah, Glenys, Raina and I sat in a circle in my room, whispering and giggling, trading stories. I had nearly forgotten what I was going to ask them.

"Hey guys," I said, "I saw Keegan earlier— "

"Don't even start with him." Raina said, crossing her arms. "He _all_ Elsa talks about." I winced. Elsa was Raina's younger sister. She was spoiled and pampered from birth. Raina was treated a little harsher after her baby sister was born. The sixteen-year old was on their nerves right now, I could tell. When Sarah and I are alone, after the other two leave, I'll ask her everything.

"Elsa and Keegan broke up a few weeks ago." Sarah explained. "Keegan didn't want to do the things she wanted, so he ditched her. He seemed happy that you were coming back."

"He was?" I was in shock. Keegan had always picked on me, I thought he did it out of spite, could it be something else?

"Yeah. He's not that bad anymore. He sticks up for us every now and then." Me and my girls were the town outcasts. We never played with Barbie dolls or played house or anything like that. We just couldn't, we _yearned_ for adventure, to be out there and being heroes.

The four of us jumped at the knocking on the door. My father stood there looking worried. "Girls," said he, "best go see Eruaistaniel. She has something for you." We looked at each other, exchanging looks. Clad in pyjamas, we walked into my mother's sewing room. There she stood, her works of art behind her on hangers on the clothes rack. A troubled smile on her face.

"Girls, quickly now, put these on." She handed each of us a dress, and Sarah a light shirt and breeches. Dressing as fast as we could, we did as my mother told. "Gwynovir, got get your bag, make sure your book is in it." Racing down the hall, I grabbed it.

When I returned, they had cloaks on. Bag over shoulder, I fastened my cloak. Eruaistaniel smiled at us, fixing hair or adjusting something. We were to go into the forest, I could sense it. Our old game was going to begin on my sixteenth birthday.

"Hurry now, girls." my father said, ushering us out of the back door. "Go to the glade, once you're there, they can't get you. You're protector will meet you there." We watched everywhere around us. Something was coming to get us. I could feel it.

* * *

"Guys, my toes are numb." Sarah said, shivering.

"We're almost there." I said, blowing warm steam on my hands. I was just as numb as they were. During the day, it was fine, but it was a _lot_ colder here during the evening (it dropped twenty degrees).

SNAP!

I whirled around to see a black and red wolf, his green eyes gleamed. Yelping I ran, the others close behind, wolf tailing on us. I wasn't afraid of the vicious beast following us, more so of what was following it.

Leathery skinned beings with crooked, yellow teeth, wiry hair and odd clothing that looked like their skin. Their beady eyes glinted viciously as we ran. They frightened me!

We stopped at the cliff. I don't think it was smart to come this way, damn me and my inability to navigate (with a compass _and_ a map). Sarah was ready to fight, as was the wolf.

I got a better look at it. The wolf wasn't your ordinary wolf (aside from the odd colouring), it had massive, black and red wings. The tail was ringed with the same colouring throughout it's body. The wolf's teeth matched the snow on the ground.

The ugly things chasing us stopped and roared. Something, in the middle of the chaos, raised a white staff and yelled: _Lema ed' templa_.

The last few things I remember is being hit by a deadly white ball of light, falling off the cliff and watching the ground zoom in closer before everything went black.

* * *

Janice: So, did you like it? I spent quite a bit of time trying to figure out how to get them to Middle-earth safely… sort of.

Gwen: What do you mean "sort of"? I fell off a freaking cliff! God damnit woman, you need a life!

Janice: I _so-ory_ I'm learning elvish on your benefit.

Gwen: Ti tá llbe Orch!

Janice: (mumbles) Jackass.


	2. Chapter 2

Janice: Well, this is the second chapter. Sorry that the last chapter seemed fast paced and confusing, I just wanted to get them to Middle-earth.

Pippin: (whispers) Help us!

Janice: Clamp it, shorty!

Pippin: (to Merry) Why do we work for her again?

Merry: We don't, we were promised mushrooms.

Pippin: (to Janice) By the way, Janny, where are our mushrooms?

Janice: I don't own you so you don't get any! Ha!

Sarah: She's worse than me!

Janice: Yeah, coffee!

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!!  
**I am not trying to make ANY of my characters a Mary Sue (or Gary Stu for that fact). While they may have traits of a Mary Sue/Gary Stu, they are for many reasons (like their personalities and such) NOT because the are Mary Sue/Gary Stu. I try to stay away from writing such things but there is only ONE factor that would make any character a Mary Sue/Gary Stu (what that is, I cannot say yet, it has to be revealed later on… I just have to decide when).

* * *

**Thank you: **Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa, PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood, lotrelves, jennfire, alfalfa7, tomato sauce, and Oirasse for your reviews. I love you for them, you guys rock my blue and purple sock puppet (Bobb).

* * *

**Shards of the Future**

**Chapter 2: Of Friends and Memories**

"_**What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies."--Aristotle

* * *

**_

I don't remember anything, but I can feel the aches all along my body. I think I'm dead and in heaven, as it is white all around me, but in heaven, you aren't supposed to feel pain, right?

Groaning, I sat up, holding my head. You know the feeling you get when you have a hangover? Yeah, like that, only you've also been hit by a sixteen wheeler.

"You shouldn't sit up right away." said a gentle voice. I looked over to my right (where the voice had come from) and gasped. A man, in all white, stood there, a crown of stars upon his brow. He had the aura of authority and the look of a king. I wouldn't put it past him, because I don't know him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, laying back down.

"Not compared to how long you _could_ have been."

"Meaning…?"

"A day and a half. You are rather lucky to be alive." He set something down on the table next to him. I gave him a questioning look. "Our hunters found a Devil-Hound sniffing at you." I blinked. If a Devil-Hound was anything like a Hellhound, I knew I was lucky to be alive. "Not many live after an encounter." Yep, I was lucky. "Now tell me, what is a young girl like you doing alone in a forest in the Misty Mountains?" Toto, we aren't in Kansas anymore.

"If I knew that, I would not be confused as to where I am at." He frowned.

"You are not from here." he said, more of a statement than a question. I nodded. He took my chin and made me look into his eyes. They were an overpowering grey, yet comforting at the same time. I gulped. "You hold many secrets, young one. Many of which even _you_ don't know. When the time come, look the White Wizard, he will help you." I blinked, unsure of what to say or do. The man chuckled. "Tell me now, what do they call you?"

"Gwynovir Carney O'Hara. My friends and family call me Gwen though. You?"

"Elrond. I am Master of this Household. You are welcome to stay here as long as it pleases you, Gwynovir the _Man_." I was about to question him about what '_man_' meant, but he left. I pouted slightly and then relaxed. There was time for questioning later, I was still tired.

* * *

I love Triffel Valley. I remember the first day I met Glenys quite well. Sarah and I had been coming out of the forest, giggling hysterically. We were four or five then. My hair was up in tight pigtails, Sarah's in her brand new baseball cap. She never liked her bright flame hair, she said it was too red for her taste. Her Aunt Pemma thought otherwise; and whenever she came over, Sarah had to put on a dress that was pink and frilled. Oh, how I _loved_ to laugh at such torture. I often regretted doing so. She would chase me around threatening me with mud and vicious beatings.

Together we saw a moving van head down the street through the ruffled rose bushes in my front lawn. Running to the fence (as close as we could get) we watched as they head down to the old Murphy's house.

"Come on!" Sarah said, taking my hand. Breathless as we were, we ran over to the house. There, fresh out of the car was an odd girl. Dirt (or something) was smudged on her face. She wore a white dress that, too, was smudged with dirt. "Hi!" Sarah said waving to her.

"Hullo." the girl said quietly.

"I'm Sarah and this is Gwen." I waved to her.

"Hello!" I said, smiling at the new girl on the block. She smiled slightly, seeing we were harmless.

"I'm Glenys." she said timidly.

"Want to come and play?" She looked at me, slightly surprised, slightly thrilled.

"Yea!"

The three of us stayed close friends, even when Raina joined the group. The four of us were an unbeatable team of friends. We were rarely without each other. Knight, witch, princess, and healer; friends devoted to each other until the end.

* * *

Normally, I would have gone out to the forest to think, but Rivendell was new and I was always the curious little girl… I wanted to see more of this elven settlement. But first, there was a matter of new clothes. The ones I had been sleeping in were wrinkled. My hair needed a good brushing, too. The Master of the Household had never said where I could get fresh clothes.

The room I was in was fairly big and a greyish-white. Celtic knots bordered the wall and just about everything in the room that didn't move on it's own. The bed I had been sleeping in was perfect for me. A beautiful armoire stood proudly, angled, in the corner. Silky curtain hung in front of what probably was the doorway. Above my bed was the Tree of Life. The branches and the roots were of one.

The room was _beautiful_! It reminded me of a room a princess would have. Our princess, Raina. Raina was the one who kept us together. She was our craft glue to our construction paper (you know, the kind that you'd make _really_ crappy cards out of for Valentines Day?). She was, sort of, mother to the group. We looked for her for information on life and boys (being a year or two our senior). Glenys thought of her as a mother than me and Sarah, as her birth mother treated her like shit.

I decided to check the armoire for a new outfit, as I did need a new one. Opening the ornate, wood doors, I could only gape at the contents. Brightly coloured dresses, skirts, and gowns of every colour, embroidered with Celtic knots. I was stunned at how beautiful each one was. Decision on one was hard.

After about five minutes, I chose a simple green dress. The embroidery was a simple knot of a shade or two than the dress, and decorated the hem of the skirt, the sleeves, and low collar. It was fairly easy to get on (which I was thankful for). I'm not one to bother others, asking them to help me with tasks which I can accomplish myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror, frowning. I needed a hairbrush, badly. My sandy-strawberry blonde hair had knots that had knots that had knots! Luckily for me, there was a soft bristled brush that magically got the knots out of my hair. The new reflection made me smile; my wavy hair cascaded down to my shoulders. I smiled, the small freckles moved on my cheeks; it wasn't a pretty smile (like any girl would want) but it was a nice smile.

Without a second thought, I headed out the door and was greeted by freezing ice buddies (a.k.a. snow and cold weather). Yelping, I jumped back inside. I had forgotten shoes… and a cloak. Sarah and Glenys would have burst out laughing at my idiocy, while Raina would have gotten me the shoes beforehand.

I searched the room quickly, spotting the light boots my mother had made me. They immediately warmed my frozen toes, something I was ultimately glad for. I found my cloak on a rack near the armoire. I, then, decided that I was ready to venture into the unknown.

* * *

The land was white. White, white, grey, white. It seemed as if all life and colour had been drained from this world. That the beauty no longer existed. Well, it was winter. The glass-like icicles hung from the knots of branches and white stone of the building. I walked carefully across the ground, dodging patches of ice.

I was hardly paying attention to the world around me, I was too busy watching my feet. But I _did _notice a ball of white, well-packed snow whiz by my head. I whirled around in time to see a shape duck behind a bench. Smirking, I bent down, watching the bench and packed some snow into a perfect ball. This was something Sarah had taught me to do when we had wars with some of the boys that lived on the block.

My arm was threw fast and hit hard, enough to leave a good welt. The being yelped and jumped up, rubbing a now sore arm. I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling.

"That _hurt_!" the being said, it was female.

"Sorry," I said, scratching the back of my neck. "I'm Gwynovir by the way. But everybody I know calls me Gwen. You?"

"I am called Erulissë. It means grace." she said, taking off her hood. "I am a maid servant to her ladyship, Arwen."

"Hey, Erulissë, what does '_man_' mean?"

* * *

Janice: Tah-dah! Finished and up. I'm going to try and update _every_ Sunday. Oh, if you want to chack out this stories homepage, it's: http (backslash backslas semicolon) www (dot) freewebs (dot) com (backslash) gwynovir

Gwen: It's named after me!

Janice: No, duh, genius. You were the first I created!

Merry: When do we come in?

Sarah: I think next chapter. Have you begun it, Janice?

Janice: Yea, but only the first paragraph or so...


	3. Chapter 3

Janice: Yeah! A new chapter! I heart you guys!

Legolas: (mutters) If she's possible of love.

Janice: Hey! What was that!

Frodo: He said nothing! Janice! (looks around frantically) Look a convenient distraction!

Janice: Where?! (runs off)

Legolas: I'm glad she doesn't own us…

* * *

I'm working on making the chapters longer. I really couldn't think of a way to make this longer. Sorry!

* * *

**Thank you: **tomato sauce, lotrelves, ClumsyElf for reviewing. A muffin for each of you.

* * *

**Shards of the Future**

**Chapter 3: Heads or Tails?**

"_**What we call the secret of happiness is no more a secret than our willingness to choose life."--Leo Buscaglia

* * *

**_

I yelped as I watched Erulissë dropped apples down to me, catching as many as I could and putting them in the basket. It was early fall and the apple were already ripe. I was happy, for I loved apples. They often reminded me of my friends.

* * *

"_Gwen!" Raina said, pointing up to a bright red apple in the tree. Sarah and Glenys licked their dry lips. I peered up at it. It looked awfully delicious, but it was so high up in the branches…_

"_Can you get it?" Glenys asked, grabbing my arm._

"_I can try." I said._

_Slowly, I climbed up the branches. I got close to the apple. I grabbed for it and felt to branch slide out from under me. Time slowed but it happened so quickly. I hit the ground and heard a snap and Raina's scream._

"_Glenys, go get Eruaistaniel!" Sarah said._

_Time passed so quickly, all I remembered was seeing my mother say "It's okay." and waking up in the hospital, where I woke up with my arm in a cast._

_When I returned home, Sarah, Glenys and Raina glomped me and signed my cast. My brothers followed them. My parents, neighbours and everyone else had a huge party for me. No one blamed my friends for the incident, except themselves. I forgave them and gave them each a large piece of cake._

_Somehow, apples often caused a lot of misfortune for us. On our first day of school, everyone had brought an apple for our kindergarten teacher, except for Sarah and me. At church (when we were nine), we learned, even though apples were the gift of knowledge, they were evil. I told my mother this, and she chose the Celtic path almost immediately. When I was ten, Leon threw an apples at us.

* * *

_

"Miss. Gwen, is something wrong?" Erulissë asked.

"Huh? Oh no. Why do you ask?" I asked, looking up at her.

"You went off again." She hopped off the branch and landed, cat-like, on the ground. "You have been doing that a lot lately, Miss. Gwen."

"Sorry, I really am. It's just…" We began walking back to Rivendale.

"You are thinking of your home. It is normal to be homesick."

"More like friend-sick."

"Friend-sick?"

"You know, like when you're home sick and you miss your home, only this time I miss my friends. I'd been travelling a lot, you see, and I had just returned home, happy to see my friends, and I came here."

"You regret ever coming here." Her voice was sad.

"No! No, I like it here, I _really_ do. I just wish some of my closest friends were here to enjoy it with me."

"And this is friend-sickness."

"Yep!"

Horns sounded in the distance at the arrival of guests. I looked at Erulissë and nodded. The two of us sprinted over the green swept earth. We saw two mares and their riders travel along the worn path that leaded into the elvish settlement. My friend gasped at the sight of them.

"Who are they?" I asked her.

"Gandalf the Grey, a powerful wizard and the man is Aragorn, it is his real name. I prefer to call him the Man of Many Names, as it seems he has quite a few though out the land."

"And how do you know?"

"The Hobbit Bilbo. You've met him, nice old chap, shorter than you with the grey hair."

"Ah. He's really funny. Ever hear his joke about the orc and the cave troll?"

* * *

We watched from the sidelines as Lord Elrond greeted his guests. It was obvious they were quite welcome and at home here in Rivendale. Bilbo, the kindly old Hobbit he was, showed up, oceans more chipper than I had ever seen him before. They talked of the world and of a ring of some sorts, and how the ring was needed. 

Erulissë grabbed my hand and muttered a "Come on!" We trailed before them and took a sharp turn. I had left the apples behind the bench we had been hiding behind, forgotten. I knew I would come back and find them later, but I was kind of hungry.

We nearly collided with them group. Erulissë quickly bowed and apologised. I bowed too, but I studied them. Now that I was up closer, the two didn't seem all that special. Both looked human enough to pass in the real world, but the old man, Gandalf, had a certain feel about him. I felt I could trust him, yet at the same time, I had to be wary of him.

Elrond frowned upon us. However, Bilbo and Gandalf greeted us warmly. Aragorn simply said, "Hello." and bowed.

"Erulissë , please go and prepare rooms for our guests." Elrond said to his daughter's handmaiden. Erulissë , curtsied, and scurried off.

She normally would have been helping Lady Arwen, but she had given my friend permission to be with me and help me with anything I fancied or needed. Arwen and I had taken a liking to each other almost instantly. I knew she liked my dry humour. She had a calming feel about her. She was one of the few elves I liked.

"Gwynovir, we have something to ask you." I blinked.

"Gwynovir," Gandalf said, "you are new to this world, correct?" I nodded. "Would you like a chance to see it?" My eyes brightened.

"I'd love to!" I said. Gandalf chuckled.

"Good, good."

"It'd be a year before you'd be back here in Rivendale." My spirits were dampered slightly. I had a choice, leave Erulissë for a great adventure or stay and miss out on a great adventure. I kind of wished I had a coin to flip, but a coin can't solve all my problems, can it? I'd let destiny take it's course.

"Take the chance!" shouted my mind.

"Stay here!" bellowed my heart.

I closed my eyes and thought. I'd never get this chance again. I'll do it, I'll go on the great adventure. It's be much more exciting then reading a bunch of old scrolls and books, looking at maps, and sitting, twiddling my thumbs waiting for my friends to find me. I'd apologise to Erulissë and Arwen.

"I'll… I'll go." I said. I knew I was in for something great, especially in the late September. I had a feeling something was going to happen but what it was, I didn't quite know yet.

* * *

Janice: Sorry that this is up kind of late in the day I was busy. 

Sarah: Yeah, that and you only started working on this _yesterday_!

Merry: Not true, she was working on it though out the week, she just didn't start _typing_ it until yesterday.

Sarah: Whatever.

Janice: I love the Celtic ways. Anyone know any good books or websites?


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas: Is she here?

Frodo: Well, this _is_ her laptop.

Legolas: Well, is she?

Janice: What do you think?

Legolas: (yelps)

Janice: One day, when I own you all…

* * *

**Thank you: **tomato sauce and lotrelves (it's alright to be confused, the story really hasn't taken off until this chapter) for pointing out I misspelt Rivendell, that was completely by accident. Just Me, I'm pleased to know you like the story thus far. ClumsyElf, I hope this chapter answers you question about Gwen's friends. alfalfa7 it's alright, I try to update every Sunday (explained why I didn't update yesterday at the bottom), I don't like leaving readers dead or on the edge for a long while. Matbe this summer I will update much more frequently. I update every Sunday because it's slightly slow here and I have free time during and after work, usually (I heart my job, I watch a dozen kids for 2 hours at minimum wage every Sunday during church, go Druidism!). **

* * *

**

**Shards of the Future**

**Chapter 4: A Job and Good Friends**

_"_**_Let the good times roll and let you heart soar."—My Cousin._

* * *

**

"Are we there _yet_?" I asked Aragorn for the umpteenth time in the past two minutes. I know, annoying in a car ride, right? Yea, well travelling by foot wasn't exactly what I had expected.

"Not quite." he answered. Aragorn had tolerated me thus far; I bet Gandalf had left because he couldn't _stand_ me, I highly doubt that, though. "Bree is a little way off to the north."

"Why didn't we take the road?" Oh yea, did I mention we ditched the road for a prairie? Well, we did. Lovely place, the prairie, lots of weeds and stuff to give me the hives. Luckily I'm not allergic or I'd be triple dead right now. "At least it was in the _shade_!"

"We have no time for idle luxuries."

"Well, shade's nicer than hot sun."

"Look at it this way, once we get to Bree, you'll have a nice bed to sleep in."

"Yea, a bed!" I'm being sarcastic. I honestly could care _less_ about a bed.

"And food and water." That perked me up.

"Let's hurry, oh, Man-of-Many-Names." I've been calling him this for quite a while. I don't think he minds have _one_ more name, as long as it states the obvious.

"Come along, Miss. Gwynovir Carney O'Hara."

"Okay, how'd you find out my full name?" He chuckled. "Seriously, Aragorn." He ran off towards the forest yards away. "Aragorn!" He disappeared into the trees. "That's not funny." When I realized how far ahead he was, I dashed after him. "Wait for me!"

* * *

To me, Bree seemed like one of those little towns in a video game, bustling with all sort of people. I recognized elves and humans right away, I thought I saw a dwarf or two. But there were shorter folk amongst them. They were treated as nice as everybody else; they were just shy of my chest in height. The Man-of-Many-Names caught me watching the peculiar beings. 

"Hobbits." he said.

"Hmn?"

"Hobbits, the Little Folk."

"Oh… I read about them in Lord Elrond's library. I never thought I'd ever see one."

"They live around here and in the Shire."

"Where's the Shire?"

"To the west." He nodded into the direction.

"I'd like to go there some day."

"Maybe you eventually will."

We had walked into a building. It had a cosy feel about it, like a home. A plump man, older than Aragorn at my guess, smiled when he saw us.

"Good afternoon, Master Strider. And whose this?" the plump man asked.

"This is Gwynovir. She's an orphan from a farm near Lord Elrond's home. He asked that she be sent here to find work and a place to stay until she wishes to leave." Aragorn, or Strider as he was known here (I suppose), said introducing me.

"I'm not a— " I started, but Aragorn cut me off.

"She has quite a temper, Master Butterbur." I frowned at the Man-of-Many-Names. He was _lying_. Well, not _truly_ lying.

"Pleased to be at your acquaintance, Miss. Gwynovir. I am Barliman Butterbur. You say she is needing a job, Master Strider?"

"Yes. Do you need someone to work for you? Surly a bar maiden is needed here. She has a lovely voice and she's fast at learning. One of Lord Elrond's maidservants taught her to read and speak Elvish in a day or two." That was true, I _had_ learned to speak various Elvish tongues, but I hadn't mastered them to the point where I could have a full-fledged conversation with an elf.

"Well, Miss. Gwynovir, you learn quickly, you can entertain, and you can take care of yourself. You most certainly are hired."

"Thank you!" I said. I curtsied awkwardly. Erulissë and Arwen had _tried_ to teach me how to curtsy, but to no avail. I'm a naturally clumsy girl with too long of legs for my short torso (it was an inch or two shorter than it should have been).

Barliman Butterbur chuckled at me. I flushed and smoothed out my skirts. I'm easily embarrassed. I was happy I could get new clothes that didn't almost kill me. I was happy I had my first job.

* * *

The Man-of-Many-Names came and went as he pleased throughout the week, which displeased me very much. Butterbur kept his room for _only_ "Strider"'s use. Now this infuriated me. He'd show up for a pint of ale and then take off again without so much as a word. 

But part of what would have been the third week of my working at "The Prancing Pony," he stayed for a few days. Butterbur explained this as normal for him. Aragorn and his life was still a mystery to me. Did he have a second life with a family? I highly doubt it, he didn't seem like the person to do that; but then again, I didn't know him all too well either, and I only travelled with him for a day or two. Gandalf had made the trip shorter somehow.

Anyway, on Aragorn's forth night here, it rained and poured.

"There shall be an unnecessary death this eve." I said aloud to the gathering customers, but mostly to Strider in his corner. He nodded.

"I hope not." Butterbur said. "It shan't be good." I chuckled to myself. In some countries, the weather can predict the future; rain often meant misfortune, death or something along the lines. Once or twice, the rain could mean forgiveness or cleaning the evil of a soul. But there was a heavy feeling to the rain and it hung in the air; many ignored it and kept jolly.

* * *

It was late in the evening when four hobbits and two larger cloaked figures walked in. Barliman Butterbur greeted them and got them their rooms. 

"Miss. Gwynovir, get them a table by the hearth." Butterbur ordered in his kind voice. I smiled over at him and nodded.

Politely I asked some men to move so some cold, shivering, wet guests could warm the toes by the fire. The smiled and moved with a few snide remarks that would have gotten them a smack on the cheek each had I not been able to tolerate it.

"Gwen…?" a soft voice asked. I turned to see one of the hobbits' fellow travellers. She removed her hood, causing me to gasp. There stood a sobbing wet Sarah, her auburn hair a deep brown-red, flattened against her circular head. Her violet eyes looked at me in awe, wonder and happiness. In my travelling, I had gotten good at reading eyes, facial expressions and gestures.

"Sarah." I said as softly as she had. We quickly embraced. A few of the guests looked at us, others just nodded us off, while others completely ignored us.

"Oh, great another nerd." a bitter voice said. I looked to see a darkly tanned girl with silky raven hair that clung to the owner's head like Sarah's. Her grey eyes of pure steel bearing down at me. Ah, yes, one of the worst enemies anyone could ever have, the town whore! She also happens to be Raina's younger sister Elsa Maria Holsa.

"Elsa." I said, acknowledging her. "It's been a while."

"Yea, whatever."

I smiled at the hobbits.

"Will this do?" I asked them, showing them the table close to the hearth.

"Yes, this better than we could have asked for." said one hobbit with dark hair and stunningly blue eyes. He smiled shyly up at me.

"Guys, this is Gwynovir. She's an old friend of mine." Sarah said, wrapping a wet around my shoulders.

"Sarah Lee Ashwood, sit your patookie(1) down!" I said, practically throwing her on the wood bench. Elsa sat down next to her. "Is there anything I can get you lot?"

"Some dinner would be nice." said one of the twin-like hobbits. "Do you still serve dinner?" He seemed half starved. I chuckled.

"Of course. I'll get you the special. It'll be on me."

"Thank you." said the stunningly blue-eyed hobbit.

"No problem."

* * *

The hobbits and my friends had become a little tipsy after quite some time, for they began to sing. I ignored them, I usually ignored the singing drunk, and continued my work. 

"Gwynovir," the regulars cried, "Sing, kind tender to the bar! Sing for us." Their speech was slurred and hard to understand. I didn't want to sing, for I was ashamed of my voice. It wasn't the beautiful voice of a famous singer you'd want to listen to all day, it was pleasing enough to listen to, as I was a Mezzo Soprano.

They finally persuaded me to get up and sing. I would have normally sung a song that's bouncy and lively, but today I wanted something softer, much more delicate.

_In my soul I hear a voice_

_Whispering my name once more._

_Begging me to make the choice,_

_Calling me back to the shore._

_Come back to the ocean,_

_Come back to the sea._

_I can hear it calling._

_It's crying out for me._

_Listen as it beckons you,_

_Lonely now it mourns._

_Come back to the lonely sea._

_And 'neath the ocean waves above,_

_Within the murky waters deep,_

_Voices calling out with love,_

_From their mystic briny sleep._

_Come back to the ocean._

_Come back to the sea._

_Can you hear it calling ?_

_They're crying out for me._

_Listen as the beckon you,_

_Lonely now they mourn._

_Come back to the lonely sea!_

_Listen as they beckon you,_

_Lonely now they mourn._

_Come back to the lonely sea!_

_Come back to the lonely_

_Sea!_

I couldn't believe I held out that last note for sixteen counts. It's normally hard, even for someone whose sung that song a million times The pretty and flowing song had drifted softly though the air, as I and the composer had wanted it to. But the passionate parts were as they were to be. It would have sounded a lot better if I had a Soprano and an Alto to sing it with me.

I curtsied clumsily and scurried away from the centre. The listeners whooped and cheered, causing me to blush.

"Another, another!" they cried.

"Later!" I answered.

"Brava!" one of the hobbits (whose name I had learned was Merry) hollered. He and his "twin," Pippin, clapped wildly in their drunken state. I sunk down in between them. I didn't like being centre of attention.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Sarah asked.

"It's natural?" I said, shrugging. She chuckled. Elsa merely snorted. I glanced over to the dark corner, over to "Stridder." He nodded an approval.

* * *

1. another word for buttocks, butt, ass, arse, whatever you call your rear-end. 

The song Gwynovir sang was _The Lonely Sea_. It is a beautiful piece that I sung first semester with my Trebel Choir. I'm going to try and find it and post it at the story's homepage: http (semicolon backsalsh backslash) freewebs (dot) com (backslash) gwynovir (backslash). A link to it is on my direct homepage on my profile, it's called "Shards of the Future" (after the title, duh).

* * *

Janice: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that this wasn't up yesterday. I'm having trouble with my internet connections and have to use a junk of a computer to get online. 

Sarah: She's actually serious.

Glenys: I can't _wait_ to be in the story!

Pippin: I can't wait to get this story over with,

Janice: I can't wait to kill— I-I mean progress this story further! (Grins hoping no one notices)

Legolas: I can't wait to take a vacation!

Janice: Review, it inspires me write!


	5. Chapter 5

Janice: Dudes, I need to lay off the sugar while I'm writing.

Merry: I disagree.

Pippin: I do too.

Merry: You need more sugar in your system, it make you write better.

Janice: It does?!

Merry: Yea… it does!

Janice: Yeah!

Mr. Movie Phone's Voice: (Really fast) Janice does not own the _Lord of the Rings_. If she did it would be the end of the world. She also doesn't own me. But she does own her own characters which were created with her best friend.

* * *

**Thanks: **ClumsyElf, more of her friends will be showing up later. lotrelves I can only smile creepily at you. alfalfa7 yet another person (I think) I can smile creepily at. Flame Rising I have played 52 pick up on a freeway during rush hour, and, around here, we have fifteen cars that pass everyday for two and a half hours! It's alright if you don't like it, everyone is allowed to have their own opinions (smiles creepily)… Wow… I _do_ need to lay off the sugar.

* * *

**Shards of the Future**

**Chapter 5: The Things that Came and Scared the Shit Out of Me in the Night**

"_**Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a bogeyman around, turn on the light."— Dorothy Thompson

* * *

**_

Everybody kept drinking and having a good time. I remember hearing Frodo sing in off to the side of me and then and thunk. Looking down to see what made the noise, I saw nothing. Everyone around had gasped.

"Where did he go?" someone asked.

"He just disappeared!" said another.

I looked over at Sarah who looked as though she was struggling to hide something. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Man-of-Many-Names drag something— or someone— up the stairs and to his solitary room in the dark corner of the halls. Sam, Pippin, Merry, Sarah and Elsa dashed up after him. I picked up my skirts and followed. Running in a skirt wasn't easy, for those who don't know. They weigh you down and you can easily rip or tear them. That, and they were _hot_! Now, these skirts were my favourite; they were cooler than most and very light, normal for summer wear but odd for October. But when you work in a tavern, it was normal to wear cooler things, as the heat tends to rise dramatically during the drinking hours.

They had grabbed random objects and had charged into the room. I cursed under my breath and continued down the hall. Reaching the door, I hadn't realized they had stopped and nearly fell onto Pippin, who was closest to the door and easy to miss in the shadows.

"Gwen," Aragorn said, I met his dark eyes, "we are going to need some tea."

* * *

I stood over the stove, the kettle on, waiting for the thing to whistle me over.

"Oi, missy!" an obviously drunk customer slurred. "The fire needs more wood. Mind getting a few logs?" I hollered at him that I would. It'd take a while for the water to boil anyway.

The air had a crispy chill to it. It was _much_ cooler than what I had thought it was. I wish I had brought my cloak. In the dark, I spotted the wood pile. It stood, looming, against the stable. A small grove a trees, apple if I remember correctly, rose above the roof. Small shrubs splattered here and there.

_SNAP!_

I jumped. Someone— or something— was watching me. I quickly grabbed a few logs, hoping to get out of the area as quickly as possible.

"_Do not be afraid_," said a calm voice. It flowed through my head; threateningly but warmly, as if a good friend had been talking to me.

The first thought that came to my mind was: scream like bloody murder. What would you do if you heard a voice in your head for some unexplained reason? The second thought was: grab the wood and go inside, forget about the voice and just go on living the new life I lead. Then the third: speak to the voice like an idiot. Yea, I chose the dumbest.

"Why shouldn't I be afraid?" I asked softly to the nippy air. "I'm hearing you in my head after all." A chuckle.

"_Hearing isn't everything_." the voice said, amusement in its voice.

"What do you mean?"

"_Seeing is much, much more._" I decided _now_ was the best time to go and hide inside from the voice. But it seems the intangible voice had other plans. "_You are going to leave aren't you?_" But before the voice could say anything further, a loud boom (almost like a wooden gate falling down on a helpless man, caused by creatures of darkness) reached my ears.

I dropped the wood and ran inside, ducking beneath a table, along with the few customers left and Butterbur. The kettle was practically screaming to be taken off the stove now. I wanted to run into the kitchen and tell it to shut it, but fear had glued me to the spot when I saw four cloaked figures, abysmal and frightening, walk— no glide— through the door and up the stairs. When they had disappeared into a room, I sprinted over to Butterbur.

"What _are_ they?" I asked him. "I have never seen such beings before."

"I do not know." he said quietly.

What seemed like hours (perhaps only minutes), the shadowy figures were gone. I ran up the stairs and checked the damage. I was pleased to find no one was hurt, the room was a mess though. Elsa and Sarah came up behind me and gasped.

"I never thought the damage was this much." Sarah said quietly. Elsa and I looked at her eyebrows raised. "The movie and the books." We nodded, not really understanding but allowed it to pass… for the time

* * *

The next morning, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Sarah, Elsa, and I set out for Rivendell. Barliman Butterbur allowed me to leave, as that was part of the promise. He said I was welcome to come back and work for him at anytime.

Before leaving, Sam had bought a poor looking horse, as all of the other ones in town mysteriously disappeared. It was a pitiful thing, the horse. His skin stuck close to his bones. His mane was knotty and full of (dead and alive) bugs.

I remember Pippin complaining to Aragorn how they didn't get all of their meals in at one point. Everyone just patted him on the shoulder and shook their heads. We were lucky to get two meals a day, even one sometimes, let alone seven or eight. In my opinion, hobbits need to eat less. Though, they're just as, if not more, swift as the elves, according to Sarah.

Throughout the long trek through the wilderness, the voice and I had many conversations in my head. I found this out on the second day of walking that it could read my mind. It was unsettling, yes, but I got used to it. The only way I knew I was hanging onto sanity was because Sarah would often punch me brutally (if not inhumanly) in the arm. I had bruises on my arm the size of melons.

After the long walk, we found ourselves at Weathertop. Interesting name, Weathertop, for a fort in the middle of nowhere. Was it because you could predict weather at the top of it? I guess not, because there is a ballad having to with how it became and how it fell. I didn't catch all of it because I was conversing with the intangible voice. Then _Phantom of the Opera_ began to play. I must have begun to hum it, because everybody was staring at me.

"Sorry." I said, hiding my face.

"It's alright." Aragorn said.

'He's right, you have a very lovely voice." Frodo said. I snorted.

"Yea right. Sarah has a prettier singing voice than I do, trust me."

"Yeah, us, Gwen, last time I did that," Sarah said, half amused, "I had a broken nose."

"It's not my fault you turned left when I said right."

"You did _not_ say right!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Did so."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Guys!" Elsa said, smacking the back of each of our heads. She had been there when this event had happened and she had laughed her ass off. Sarah had been riding her bike and I said 'turn right' but she had turned left. "Knock it off, will you? Gwen it _was_ your fault Sarah broke her nose. Sarah, you're an idiot. And, I'll admit it, it was histarical."

"Oh, shut it, Elsa." Sarah pouted.

"Hey, Elsa, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you get here? You weren't with Sarah, Glenys, Raina and I." I looked at her.

"I snuck out of the house." she said, combing her fingers through her dark hair. "You guys used to go out every night on one of your birthdays, and it was yours, so— I thought— why not try to pull a prank? A harmless one, only meant to scare you. Then those things started chasing you and then I fell off the cliff. I woke up in some forest and they found me." She gestured to the hobbits. "Thought I had gone insane until I saw Sarah with them, then I thought it was a nightmare. And then she punched me in the arm!"

"Sorry!"

"You're not!"

"Yea, you're right. It was funny, though."

"Everything's funny with you lot." Merry said.

"Do you guys hear that?" Frodo asked.

"Hear what?" Pippin asked, popping a hot tomato into his mouth. He offered me some, I rejected immediately. I despise the very existence of tomatoes.

"Everyone, to the very top!" Aragorn ordered. We abandoned the fire at once and ran to the top. The hobbits had weapons of sorts, while Sarah, Elsa and I wielded kitchen utensils we borrowed from Sam. Sarah had two fairly large butcher knives, Elsa a small knife (like a butter knife, only sharper), and I had a frying pan. Yes, I dearly loved the frying pan. It reminded me of Chichi from _Dragonball Z_, I miss that show.

We kept a tight circle around Frodo, who bore some magic ring that could destroy the world if it fell into the wrong hands. I hadn't seen it yet myself, but Sarah admitted to me that it frightened her and she wasn't scared of shit.

Piercing screeches rose from the night, as did four plus one of the shadow being that had been at the Prancing Pony. I clutched the frying pan tighter, my knuckles white. I wasn't sure what happened next but I found myself in the midst of a battle. The next thing I knew, I had hit a pillar, my breath gone. One of the things loomed over me, as I tried to gather air into my lungs.

I shut my eyes, waiting for… something, but… it never came. I looked up to see black and red fur, and I gasped. It was the wolf from the night we were transported here.

* * *

Janice: I'm one for time moving quickly, if you haven't noticed. I really just want the story to progress and get to the Council (I should have it in a chapter or two). I'm trying to mix book and movies (real and cartoon).

Legolas: You swear a lot, did you know that?

Janice: I'm human, what can I say?

Aragorn: Not _all_ humans swear.

Janice: Well, la-de-fucking-da for you, Man-of-Many-Names.

Aragorn: Tell, Legolas, why are we working with her, again?

Legolas: Because, she threatened to cut us open with rusty scissors, torture us to no end, and feed us to the wolves when we're near death. That, and, cut off my beautiful hair.

Aragorn: That explains everything.

Janice: Another short chapter btw… I am working on it! Honestly, I am!

Merry: In her mind!

Janice: Fine, you hobbits are the reason why my chapters are short!

* * *

Sorry that this wasn't up yesterday, I had trouble getting to ff.nt and a computer. I did find _The Lonely Sea_ but I have to upload it.


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas: What have we been watching for the past six hours?

Frodo: I have no idea.

Janice: (twitch twitch) Hee hee, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sam: What's she on? Because, what ever she's on I want to try.

Legolas: I'm never spending the night with an insomniatic teenage girl again… especially if it involves some idiot online show thing that involves some weird video game thing.

Janice: It's not "some idiot online show thing that involves some weird video game thing;" it's known as _Red vs. Blue_, it's a parody of _Halo_, that video game we played on my cousin's X-Box.

Legolas: Whatever.

Sam: What's a parody?

Janice: If I created you, you would know.

Elsa: No seriously, what's a parody?

Janice: Oy-veh!

* * *

**Thanks: **ClumsyElf, you will find out soon enough. lotrelves, it was to make sure she was sane… my friends do that to me, I have the bruises to show for it. Ah, the life of an insane teenage girl, I love it. alfafla7, I love my wolf… thing. He's really sweet and funny and deadly… I love wolves in general. Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa, no big, I know you're struggling with finals and stuff, I am too. :) You really think my characters are human-ish? Cool!

* * *

**Shards of the Future**

**Chapter 6: The Glowing Elf and The Magical Water Horses**

* * *

The large red and black wolf growled at the shadow… thing (remind me to ask later at what they are). The shadow thing hissed back, deadly sword pointed towards the wolf's muzzle. It reminded me of a stand off between a cat and a dog. 

I thought it'd be best for the wolf to handle it, so I dashed, as quickly as an out of breath person could, to a pillar, which I ducked behind. I know, I'm a big coward, big whoop? You would be too if you were completely confused as to what was fully going on.

I think a minute had come and gone, when I heard a wretched cry off to my left. Apparently the shadow things had cornered something that wasn't there. A second later, Aragorn was guarding the spot that one of the shadow things had stabbed. The ranger/would-be-king-eventually twirled two torches of fire. The shadow things backed off and Frodo appeared. Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Sarah dashed over to our fallen friend. Now, I, with little courage, stayed were I was at, were it was safe.

"_You may come around the pillar now, Gwynovir the Traveller._" said the voice.

"_Have you been watching me this whole time?_" I asked the voice telepathically. I had learned to do this and was very proud of my recent discovery.

"_Well… no, not really, but you are safe now._"

I stood up and dusted off my travelling skirt. Now I wasn't a big fan of skirts, but this was easy to run in! Anyway, I peered around the pillar to see the wolf standing there. It's emerald eyes were soft, ears folded back, wings curled up at its side, and tail wagging. I guessed it was still a growing wolf. Could this have been the vicious wolf that had protected me? Knowing my luck, yeah, it was.

"_You are safe._" said the voice. "_I am happy._"

"Gwen!" Sarah called. "Come along!" They were heading off. I followed, the wolf padded alongside me.

"_I have split personalities._" the voice said.

"So wait, was it you I've been talking to all of this time?" I asked. The wolf said nothing, it simply trotted ahead and barked back at me.

* * *

The days slowly wore on and Frodo only got worse. We kept him warm and a fire going when we stopped. I prayed whenever I could that he would heal. 

Elsa was a better cook than I had thought. Frodo seemed to take it and it was edible. So I was happy that I was eating food, real food… sort of.

Our new companion (the wolf), was easily excepted by Sarah, Elsa, and I. Elsa liked him (yea, I found out it was male… don't ask how) because he's warm. Sarah because he's a deadly weapon. And me… because he has a _lot_ of knowledge. He told me a lot of things about this world.

Aragorn didn't seem to trust Edan (it's what we girls decided to call him, he doesn't seem to mind). Merry and Pippin slowly got used to him. Sam just didn't trust him in general, he thought Edan was a demon sent from the Dark Lord (whoever he is) to steal the ring Frodo possesses. And Frodo… Frodo's out of it, he doesn't even know what's going on. He didn't even know Edan had joined our company until the seventh day of him being wounded.

"Why don't we just get Edan to fly Frodo to Rivendell?" Elsa asked.

"His wing is broken. He saved your ass from the shadow thingies."

"Shadow thingies?"

"I don't know their real name."

I guess Frodo awoke during our little dispute.

"Who is that?" Frodo asked, gesturing to the large red and black wolf that I sat on.

"His name is Edan." I said, scratching my wolf friend between the ears with my bitten off fingernails. His drolling tongue hung out as he panted. "Darling isn't he."

"_I'm _not _darling._"

"Yeah, he kind of is."

Edan gave off a slight growl. Everyone looked at him, slightly nervous. I grinned inwardly, but sighed outwardly.

"He doesn't like the idea of being darling." I explained.

"_Not many trust Devil-Hounds as you do, Gwynovir._"

"_I told you not to call me Gwynovir! To everyone— including you— I am Gwen... Wait, you're a Devil-Hound? Were you there when I was being chased through the woods?_"

"_Yes, ma'am._"

"_And when the elven guards found me in the forest?_"

"_I was sent to protect you, Gwen._"

"_By whom?_"

"_Your grandfather._"

"_Grandpappy Morris? _He'_s here?_"

"_No— I don't even know who he is! Your grandfather! He's well respected here and I believe you have met him._"

"_Bilbo?_"

"_You're really dense, aren't you?_"

"Most of the time, yeah."

"Uh, Gwen, who are you talking to?" Sarah asked. They had all looked back at me. I scratched the back of my neck, I do that when I'm nervous. It's an old habbit I won't ever be broken of.

"Edan." I answered, slightly more nervous.

"_My name isn't Edan it's— _" Edan tried to say.

"Yea, um, Gwen, I think you lost it."

"What did she have to loose?" Elsa asked. Okay, _that_ pissed me off. Elsa was going to get... once I could get closer to her. Damn me being lazt and not want to get up and punch her lights out.

"Seriously," I said, fighting back, "Edan talks to me! He's a Devil-Hound sent to protect me!"

"Merry, aren't Devil-Hounds dangerous?" Pippin asked his cousin… I think he's his cousin.

"I believe so, Pip." Merry answered.

"You know, I get you two mixed up." Elsa said. "Have you tried styling your hair differently?"

"Elsa, hobbits rarely style their hair, and if they do, they have a damn good reason to. Merry, Pippin, ignore the idiot."

"Which one?" they asked at the same time. _That _was annoying. "Good point." they said, pointing to each other before bursting out in laughter.

"_Edan, do something— _please!" I said to him telepathically.

"_What do you propose I do, Miss. Gwynovir?_"

"_Just scare them, I don't want anyone hurt, just startled._"

"_Wasn't startling them how all of this got started in the first place?_"

"_You know what? Just shut it! Just shut up! I'm not going to tolerate this anymore!_"

"_Someone's having their time of the month._"

"_I'm not on my period._"

"_Awe, do you need someone to talk to?_" I jumped off his back and just sighed and exasperated sigh.

* * *

I guess it was only hours later when Aragorn told us to hide in the bushes. Edan was ready to pounce his massive wings spread over those who didn't have any weapons. He growled so softly I barely heard him. I gentle stroked his wings. 

I looked over to Aragorn, who had cupped his ear, looking like a kid in a candy shop— basically, for those who are idiots (like Elsa), he was gleeful to hear the odd words which were being sung.

A white horse, along with a white rider upon the saddle, cippety-clipped closer to us. The rider was a glowing (it seemed). His gold hair hung passed his shoulders and blue eyes glitter like twin stars.

Aragorn leaped out of his hiding place and greeted the rider with more cheer than I had ever seen him have. They greeted each other in what I have been told was one of the many forms of elvish. Great, that worse than the different variants of Spanish or German.

"This is Glorfindel," Aragorn stated, introducing us to the elf.

"Who dwells in the house of Elrond?" Sarah asked, starry-eyed. She was having a fan-girl moment. The elf nodded and chuckled merrily. It sounded very feminine, like the tinkling of bells, but, hey, I'm sleep deprived and more than half starved, what can I say?

"I'm glad that I have finally found you." the elf said. "I was sent from Rivendell to find you. We feared the danger on the road."

"Um, yeah, kind of already met that." Elsa said.

"Has Gandalf reached Rivendell?" Frodo asked.

"You know, for a hobbit whose been wounded by a shadow thingy sword, you seem pretty alright to me." I muttered.

"They're not 'shadow thingies,' Gwen, they're Ringwraiths, deadly beings sent from Sauron himself. Are you knowledge deprived?" Sarah said. I was trying to consider if she was serious or just being herself, which is hard when you have had no sleep or food in three days. I curse the man who sent me here! Oh, right, that was mom… oops.

"Yea." I said, not really caring. I heard Edan snickering in my mind. "_Shut it, Edan._"

* * *

I found riding upon Edan's back. I don't remember being put there, but I had fallen asleep. Yea, sleep had come to me at last! Now, if only food would come… 

We were in the middle of a fight. Edan was doing his best to protect me from the recently name discovered Ringwraiths (I'm still hungry, so lay off!)/\. They dove over head going after someone in the distance. Holy shit, it was Frodo… Were they after the ring?

I wanted to cry out to try and distract them while Frodo got to safety. Edan seemed to sense my distress to help the little hobbit with the dark locks and stunning blue eyes, because he made a start forward, then stopped as magic water horse galloped toward the Ringwraiths.

And that was the last that I saw the shadow thingies for a long time. Frodo had escaped, but fainted on the other side. The others ran toward the fallen hobbit, while I simply urged Edan on. His wings must've healed because he was flapping them and we were lifting off the ground.

Frodo _will_ reach Rivendell, even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

Janice: Yea! Another chapter done! (does little dance) 

Legolas: Are you on crack?

Janice: No, just sleep deprived. Did you know the Celts would stay up all night just to create something creative? They believed that the semi-unconscious state would take them as close to the Otherworld as they could get without, like, dying.

Legolas: Yep, you're on crack.

Janice: Yes I'm not!

Edan: My name isn't Edan, it's—

Janice: Shut it! It's all apart of the plot! I couldn't find a good quote for this chapter, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Janice: I have a headache… oww…

Legolas: Maybe you should have gone to sleep earlier.

Janice: Maybe….

* * *

Magdalan-Sayian-Toa…. I despise the fact I live next door to you. Yes, the meaning of Edan's name means fiery (Edan: My name isn't— ) and I know it's an odd name. And stop calling me an idiot! lotrelves yes, it was an interesting chapter. I found it interesting in many ways too… I hate insomnia. alfalfa7 yeah, Edan sort of looks like those wolves… except he has much more of a menacing look than anything.

* * *

**Shards of the Future**

**Chapter 7: Prejudice**

**_"A great many people think they are thinking when they are merely rearranging their prejudices."--William James._**

**

* * *

**

I was glad that we had gotten Frodo to Rivendell in time. It's frightening to loose someone you know. It's happened to me twice in my life, this time and back when I was nine…

* * *

Sarah and I were walking home from school; Glenys had stayed after for some help in math and Raina had gone to hang out with some other friends, so it was just the two of us.

still 

I wasn't sure how we had healed. I had tried to ignore the pain and wishing for them to heal. They had healed but themselves.

* * *

Edan lay curled up in the main hall. Many of the elves were wary of him, being a Devil-Hound. I was still trying to figure out who that mysterious grandfather he had said had sent him.

I had my bag slung over my shoulder and sat down on a silk pillow near him. The elves were kind but wary folk, exotic as well. Sarah had commented on how they weren't like she had read in the books. They preferred to sit on the floor on silk pillows, than on chairs. The tables were lower as well. I already knew this from being here for quite some time, but I just thought that's how it was in the books and movies.

"_Yes, Milady Gwen?_"

"Edan, you said something about how one of my grandfathers had sent you to protect me. Did he send me this?" I asked, pulling out a book. It was heavy, the pages blank. The leather binding had gold Elvish letters printed on the front of it. I normally would have been able to translate it but it was in an older form of Sindarin. "What does it say?"

"_Solorfainiel. It is your Elvish name._"

"I have an Elvish name?" I was getting looks from the Elves.

"_Everyone does. Mine is Urú vion._" I nodded absent-mindedly.

"It doesn't just say Solorfainiel, does it…?"

"_No… It is best that I do not tell you what it all says. You will find out on your own in time._" He got up and padded away. "_If you do not mind, the cook has something for me to eat._"

"Whatever."

Once Edan had disappeared, an elf, Cugedhion, came up to me.

"Suilaid, Gwynovir."

"Cugedhion, Manen nalyë?"

"I am well. You are friends with the Devil-Hound?"

"Mae, yes I am. He saved my life and was sent to protect me."

"And he told you this?"

"Mae."

"And you believe him."

"Why should I not?"

"Milady Gwynovir, I mean not to insult you, but you would trust a creature of darkness to a being of light?"

"Cugedhion, I have a friend who seems like the villainess I know she wants to be but she is misunderstood by society, by those she grew up with. Edan is like her, misunderstood. Never judge someone because of what they are, judge them by what they have done and their hearts."

"I know his heart is black."

"It may seem that way to you, but do you know him?" When he didn't say anything, I continued. "You never judge someone unless you know them."

"You do not know him."

"I know his heart."

"As you… wish, Milady Gwynovir."

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the opaque halls of this place in the forests and edge of the mountains. I thought I had left prejudice back home, on earth. But I guess somethings never change. You can't really leave anything behind, it follows you everywhere you go.

I kind of wished my mom was here, she would say something to help me understand things I don't. She would give me a hug and make me realize things I get confused with. Every mom I know has a way to make her daughter feel better, my mom especially. I know my mom and I fight quite a bit but she's as close to me as any of my friends.

"A bumpy past with someone can make you companionship stronger." my mother would say to me when she was trying to smooth things over with me after a fight. I'm stubborn, I know but I'm passionate about the things I know (which caused me to help the people I hated on our travels across the world). Those words meant a lot to me. Those practiced words said so many times a day during our travels. We never really showed we had fought but you could feel that we had…

* * *

"Gwen, here, try this on!" my mother held a furred thing in front of me. I looked horrified at it.

"But, mom— "

"I know, I know, but it'll keep you warmed than that down jacket you're wearing." She held it out again, this time, closer to me.

"Mom, no! It's against animal rights! I won't— no, I refuse!"

An hour later, I was freezing my ass off. My mother had bought the jacket despite my refusal to wear it.

I sighed and walked over to her. She was wearing one quite similar to the one she had bought for me. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"I surrender." I muttered. She smiled and wrapped the jacket about me. She kissed me on my forehead and gave me a tight squeeze.

"I knew you would."

* * *

Sarah and Raina were dragging Elsa about. A cloaked figure was following them about. The three (well, two of the three) were going about in wonder and getting to know Elrond's home better. Sarah was saying things about how beautiful it really was and how different it was than how she had seen it. Raina was simply nodding. Elsa, arms folded in front of her chest, followed, not really caring. The cloak figure was just… there. I began to wonder who it was.

They saw me. And rushed over. We had been here four days.

"You'll never believe who Gandalf found." Sarah said excitedly. She pulled the arm of the cloaked figure and brought her closer to me. The person removed their hood to reveal a very familiar face to me. Glenys Marie Riley.

I squealed and glomped the life out of her.

"Where did Gandalf find you?" I asked her.

"She was in Saruman's tower. He had found her and had welcomed her to live with him." Raina said.

"Who's Saruman?" I asked.

"He's the current White Wizard, head of all wizards, you could say. He's under the control of Sauron." Sarah explained.

"Don't forget why we went looking for her." Glenys said softly.

"Oh! Frodo just awoke. That means Boromir arrives later today and the Council is tomorrow."

* * *

Solorfainiel is actually Guinevere, not Gwynovir. But the names have similar roots and similar pronunciation it will share the Elvish translations. Urú vion is actually Aidan, but Edan is a form a Aidan (like Gwynovir is a form of Guinevere).

* * *

Janice: Yeah! Done! I am happy!

Frodo: She scares me.

Everyone else: (nods simotaniously)


	8. Chapter 8

Janice: Whoo! Summer vacation! Thou art mine heart and mine delight. Thou shines brighter than Helios' golden ball, which warms the earth and brightens our eyes. (Goes on rambling)

Legolas: I know I've said this many time before, but I think she has _finally_ lost it!

Frodo: Who is Helios?

Janice: …and mine eyes gaze upon your glory…

Legolas: I don't know. Probably some guy who owns a popular shoe company.

Janice: … of Nike, the Great Lady of Victory!…

Legolas: Yep, shoe comapnies.

Frodo: This is amusing.

Legolas: I concur.

Janice: …born of Hades' fiery hell…

* * *

Just a note for the random thing about summer break, I really did give a speach like that to the whole school. I'm not a funny person in real life, but the person in my head is.

* * *

**Random quote that has nothing to do with anything!**

"All I hear is that voice— you know, telling us to kill all our friends before they have a chance to kill us!...Wait you guys don't hear that?"—Caboose, _Red vs. Blue_.

* * *

**Thanx: **lotrelves:D. SeriouslyWrong, there's something wrong with your name, can you guess it? Because you're seriously wrong. It's those like you who bring down beginning authors like me. I write the way I want to and if you can't understand it, then that be that. ClumsyElf, it's alright, I am a forgiving person… that and I'm writing this late at night… XD.

* * *

As many people know, I'm not really a mean person and I hardly say anything to insult anyone that I know or respect (unless you are a fictional character or a _really_ close friend). I never bring anyone down, but I'm dealing with some family issues currently, so I'll be a little stressed out and on the edge… That and I'm making plans to eventually rule the world. Germany, France, Spain, Mexico, and Canada are taken. Japan is a shared country. Anyone want any other country?

* * *

Something Random for You! (2 month celebration!)

"merry soo" _N._ A female character in a fan fiction used in a romantic situation between protagonist or antagonist, usually. _Adv._ Describes a female character in an unoriginal fiction.

* * *

Shards of the Future

Chapter 8: The Ring, the Quest, and the Scary Wizard-Man

* * *

I first thought, when I met Sarah, she was mad; and then, as we grew older, I thought she was hopping-mad. And then, today, I thought she was insane.

She had said we should climb a tree. Well, today I was lucky, because I decided to wear britches. I found them a lot more comfortable and easier to climb in. Sarah, Genys, and I had climbed the tree. Raina and Elsa hid in nearby bushes. We noticed some hobbit sized shadows skittering to the base of the marble-like statues.

Browns, golds, reds, muddy greens and oranges scattered the ground, made of the same mineral as the buildings, statues, and benches. Monarchs flittered here and there. Maples seeds whirled to the ground; as children at play, one would throw them up and watch them spin round and round until they hit the ground, and pick them up, to spin some more. And we, swung our legs off the branch, hidden by the leaves and camouflaged by our clothes.

When the Council began to gather, We drew our legs up and sat in much more comfortable positions. For hours we listened to them talk about different things. I almost fell asleep when Sarah nudged me in the stomach. She pointed a long finger over to a green-clad elf. His blonde hair glittered gold in the noontide sun.

"He's Legolas. Orlando Bloom played him in the movie." Sarah said softly to Glenys and me. Now, I had seen the Council of Elrond in the movie (I never watched the rest of it out of boredom). Orlando Bloom was a charming Legolas in the movie, I didn't like him in _Pirates of the Caribbean_, he didn't appeal to me much. He portrayed Legolas to the point of dropping dead beautiful; the Legolas before us wasn't so charming. He was divine, but not the divine Bloom had characterized him as.

I didn't really listen as he spoke, I more so focused on the others. Gimli 9I like his character in general) was the most recognizable of them all, besides Elrond, Frodo, Gandalf and Aragorn. I remember Sarah telling me Gimli's father was a dwarf named Gló in, king of the dwarves in some mountain… I think. It was when I was at her house when we were seven, so I don't remember _all_ of the details. But, anyway, Gló in was sitting next to Gimli and another dwarf I didn't recognize. There were a few other elves there that I didn't recognize, but I ignored who they were because I knew they held no importance.

There were only two humans, Aragorn and another man. His hair was honey coloured and his short, scruffy beard was a reddish hue. He wore something similar to that of Vikings, but I recognized it as Celtic wear. Most would think this to be Anglo-Saxon, but little know that Anglo-Saxons _are— _or _were— _early Celts.

I nudged Sarah and pointed to the man.

"Boromir." she said hushed. "He betrays the Company in the beginning, near the end, he saves Merry's and Pippin's lives."

"I thought they were called the 'Fellowship.'" Glenys said, Sarah shook her head.

"Their _real_ name is the Company. Many call them 'the Fellowship' because of the title of the first and second book or the first volume, _The Fellowship of the Ring_."

"How many books are there?" I asked.

"Six in all. They are sold in volumes, two in each, thus the three volumes and movies, _The Fellowship of the Ring_, _The Two Towers_, and _The Return of the King_. They were originally supposed to be sold as one volume, broken up into small books, as Tolkien had wanted, but that was too much paper for a book at one time, too costly for the company. They were going to break up the books into separate books, but Tolkien disapproved. So, they settled on the three most read volumes of a very popular story for all."

"You're such a nerd." I muttered to her. She was going to yell at me and bonk me on the head but decided against it and mumbled that she'd get me later.

When we looked back over to the Council, a golden ring was in the middle on the pedestal. It was transfixing, with how shiny it was. I heard Sarah hiss in disapproval. It was the One Ring. I wasn't sure how that little poem went, but I remember this part.

One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bind them.

Like I said, I didn't know the whole thing, but those two lines were the most memorable to me. I knew that the One Ring could be used for good but it was too powerful (or at least the one who created it was) for that, too evil. It was best left wherever it was found, lost forever in the currents of time.

Many of the members of the Council grew wide-eyed or drew closer. Only Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo and Aragorn seemed in control of themselves at the sight of the One Ring. Glenys was unable to tear her eyes away, they were glued to the small object.

"_Gwen_," Edan said to me from the woods, "_do _not_ listen to the voice._"

"_What voice?_" I asked him. I had almost asked aloud, giving away our position, but I luckily caught myself.

"_You hear nothing?_"

"_Not unless you're talking about you._"

"_Good, you are not tempted… yet._"

"_Tempted? By what? That little ring?_"

"_The one who created it._"

"_I know. It's just… I don't _hear_ anything!_"

"_You may… in time. For now, pretend as if you are fighting it. I will try to see why it is you do not hear Sauron._"

"Gwen?" Sarah asked, gently shaking my arm. "It was Edan, wasn't it. What was he saying?"

"He just… He told me not to listen to the voice— Sauron." I knew she was still weary about him in some ways but she otherwise trusted him.

"Great."

We saw Sam, Merry and Pippin jump out and declare that they were going as well.

"You need intelligible people on this quest…thing." Pippin said, fists on his hips, facing Elrond, who gave them a look I didn't recognize.

"Well, I guess that counts you out, Pip." Merry said to him.

"We're coming, too!" Sarah said standing up on the branch. Glenys and I followed her, as did Raina. Elsa sat, until Raina pulled her up by the collar. Merry and Pippin smiled at us, happy that we were coming as well. Elrond frowned. I knew he didn't want us in danger, as was anyone who was a father to a son or daughter, or multiple children.

"Right," Pippin said, a smile still glowing on his tanned face, "where are we going?"

* * *

We weren't going to leave until December twenty-fifth. Raina and Elsa weren't very happy. The girls were both raised Catholic and that was probably one of the most sacred of days for them, Christmas Day. I'm not Catholic, so I wouldn't exactly know. They were going to argue, but Sarah stopped them. 

"Christmas isn't really a known holiday to them." our violet eyed friend said. "They don't see it as you two do." Sarah was Jewish. Glenys was Pagan; it's her form of rebellion against a Catholic mother who abused her physically, mentally, and emotionally. We would often e-mail each other, I was her only key to keep her from harming herself. I was her only comfort.

My friends would want to celebrate the holiday, so I pulled Sarah aside to materialize a plan. We were going to make them gifts and light some candles with them. Simple, right?

So, when the day came, and after breakfast, Sarah snagged Raina and I somehow got Elsa to come with me. We met up in my room. Cloth wrapped gifts and some candles that I had asked for from Elrond and some other elves, lay scattered across a woven carpet, spread on the stone floor.

"Merry Christmas." I said to them. Elsa squealed and gave us tight hugs. Raina smiled and said a short prayer before squeezing the life out of us.

I lit the candles and grabbed the presents I had made. Sitting down by them, I handed out the simple gifts. I had made Raina a skirt, I actually had help with it. The seamstresses were delighted to help me and had taught me the basic stitch. My mother, who had tried multiple times, had never been able to teach me. Maybe I was stubborn to not listen to her or the fact that it didn't seem cool. I don't know what it was, but I just didn't want her to teach me how to sew. Besides, the elves explained it better and were more patient.

The skirt was a fine silk of a pale pink hue. In the same colour thread, wound with nearly translucent gold, vines blooming with delicate roses. I had embroidered the roses myself, the elves did the vines. They were confused as to why I couldn't do a basic knot when I could cross stitch and braid stitch easily.

"I had help," I admitted. "The elves were kind enough to help me with the basic knot. I could never get it right. I did the flowers, though." I handed Elsa her gift. The darkly tanned girl gasped. I knew why.

I had made her a lilac sleeved bodice. It was a simple design. We used thin metal to help support. It was hemmed, bottom, neck, and sleeves, with a silver coloured thread that glittered like the real thing. The sleeves were of lighter material, see-through-ish and belled.

Along with the bodice, a fine silver chain with a blazing amethyst.

"Arwen found it for me. She wants you to have it." I said. "She was one of the elves to help me. She did the hemming."

Sarah handed out her gifts. Raina's was a bodice that matched the skirt I had made her. I had embroidered it for her. The hemming was golden roses made by the special thread we were given to use. The sleeves were belled, but a fine point, on each sleeve, had golden rings that fitted her middle fingers perfectly. A soft velvet choker, that matched the skirt and bodice, had a delicate rose petal dangling simply from it.

"It's from an Ever-rose. They live forever, petals as well. It even smells like a rose. I made it this morning." Sarah finished softly. "Gwen did the embroidery on the bodice. The stomachers should be finished in an hour."

Elsa had gotten a skirt to match her bodice. One of the elves had embroidered hearts at the point were the skirt and bodice would meet when worn. The skirt parted in the middle to reveal an underskirt of a darker version of lilac. A silver chain belt, studded with gems that looked like diamonds would hand below the embroidered hearts.

"They're beautiful." Elsa said breathlessly.

"Thank you." Raina said.

A soft wrap at the door silenced any further things they were going to say. Erü lisse opened it with the cloth wrapped stomachers. She blinked at the sight of us on the woven carpet with candles in the surrounding us.

"Um… I brought you the, um… here." the shy elf held them out to Sarah.

"Would you like to join us?" Elsa asked.

"It'd be nice to talk to you before we had to go." I said. Sarah handed Elsa and Raina their stomachers. Both matched the girls' skirts and bodice. Raina's was the same pale pink hue with the embroidered with golden roses. White lace trimmed the edges. Elsa's was a plain lilac stomacher. A silver thread wound in loose loops around the hem.

"Put them on and wear them the rest of the day." Erü lisse said, a little more bold. Sarah and I, with assistance from Erü lisse, we got them into their new outfits. They fitted perfectly and suited them well. Raina looked like princess in her pale pink and golden rose now gown. Elsa seemed like a natural beauty in the lilac and silver heart garments.

"You look beautiful, darling." Sarah said in a Brooklyn accent, wrapping her arms around the two.

"Come, lunch is near." Erü lissa said, opening the door and allowing us to exit before her.

* * *

We sat, eating a delicious lunch. Many of the elves complimented Raina and Elsa, often asking who had created such a beautiful design for each of them. Sarah and I puffed our chests when they said it was us. 

We were half-way through our noontide meal, we noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Glenys?" Sarah asked. As if an answer to our question, Glenys strode in, clutching a book to her chest. She walked over to us, loaded her plate as she set her book on the table, and then stared at the food with a blank stare.

"What's wrong?" Raina asked, slightly worried. Glenys had fallen in _love_ with elven food, it was odd not to see her eating it.

"You know that scary wizard-man?" she asked softly. We all nodded. She psychicly knew we had nodded and continued. "He scared the _shit_ out of me on my way out of the library!" She sighed and took a bite of food. "So, how did the little Christmas celebration go?"

* * *

Later that night, we stood outside with the Company. Wrapped in warm cloaks, we huddled together, hearing the last words of Elrond to see us off. Raina and Elsa were given special bags that could carry more than the average bag could but be lighter than any. I was given one as well, as was Glenys and Sarah. Arwen wanted to make sure we were given them personally. 

"They carry the gowns you made for them." the Evenstar of her people said, nodding to Raina and Elsa, who shifted uncomfortably in their britches.

"Thank you, Arwen." I said, bowing slightly.

"You are more than welcome, Gwynovir." she said.

She stood next to her father and we said our final goodbyes. The elves around us were silent and said nothing, bowing the heads in a solemn goodbye. Erü lisse smiled slightly when we passed her; we smiled back.

I had a strange feeling I would never see Rivendell, or any of the elves here, again.

* * *

Janice: I can't believe I finished this the day before! I'm usually rushing Sunday to get it finished! 

Glenys: Yeah! (sarcastically) We're all so excited.

Janice: So what book did Elrond lend you.

Glenys: Lend? He gave me a blank book. I'm the freaking chronicler!

Gwen: I have no idea what I am yet.

Sarah: I'm the brave female warrior who befriends an orc…

Janice: Or gets killed by one!

Sarah: Yeah, or that.

Raina: I'm the mother. Glenys stop scaring Elsa by telling her you're possessed by the devil!… It's creeping me out.

Elsa: I'm the girly-girl who gets the guy in the end! (crickets chirp)

Janice: (to self) yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

* * *

My nerdy side really showed through in this chapter. I had to read a lot about Mr. Tolkien and his life, as well as why the books are the way they were. I remembered that after reading it over a month ago. I had to make sure the information was correct. Now, I can't exactly give away my sources, but they are all on the top for elvish translations. My sister thinks that the _Lord of the Rings _series was a waste of time and boring beyond belief. 

At first neither books nor movie appealed to me until one evening I had nothing else to do, so I watched _The Fellowship of the Ring_. I then fell head over heels in love with the _LotR_ and declared myself a rabid fan after reading the books nineteen times in a month. I'm currently on seventy-five times and listening to it on a CD, just to hear how they pronounce the elvish and other things. It's pretty funny, the voices for girls especially.

* * *

Trouble getting the quote for the chapter up again...

* * *

Two months have passed and everyone is happy!... Kind of. Once I'm done with this, I will be working on a second part (maybe) to this. I'll go over this one and edit it for others. I'll also be working on a series I've started. I can't say much about it, but once I finish this I'll tell you more. 


	9. Message

Hey guys,

Um… this upcoming chapter might not be up until late on June 24th or on the 25th. I'm sorry but I'm going to Michigan for a family vacation. Sorry guys. My family is--okay, not to sound offensive--gay. I love them and all but they happened to choose a campsite that may or may not have a wireless connection.

Remember it is a maybe. I promise, if the campsite does have wireless connection it should be up. Pray to whoever you believe in that it does. It may be up at it's normal date but it also may not.

I'm _real_ sorry, guys. I may post the next chapter early for you guys.

Sorry,

Janice (1PaperFantoRuleThemAll)

P.S. Check out the story's homepage while I'm gone: http(semicolon backslash backslash)freewebs(dot)com(backslash)gwynovir(backslash)

P.P.S. Sorry!


	10. Chapter 9

Janice: Well, I had an interesting vacation. From long trips, Lake Superior, fly bites, old cemeteries, _Absolute Zero_ and power outages, cool ghostly lights (Paulding Lights), attacking flies and toilets,

Frodo: Power outages?

Janice: (sigh) We were watching _Absolute Zero_ and the power went out for them and then for us. It was pretty funny. We had no light or air conditioning for about three or four hours. That movie has _horrible_ graphics, a predictable plot, and predictable actions. It's a C-Grade movie, according to one of my uncles.

Sam: What are the Paulding Lights?

Janice: They're really cool! They are right outside of Paulding, Michigan. You turn onto a dirt path that had a dead end sign. It happens every night once it's dark. There is a faint red light that moves with the tree lines, back and forth. I think it's the strain of the eyes that makes it move, but other people said it moved too, so I don't know. But after the red light, a white light comes. It's a simple dim light at first and then it grows, like a train coming at you. It then fades.

Sam: Um…Jan, how did they get there, being ghostly and all?

Janice: There was this guy, in the late something's. He worked near the train tracks, making sure trains had everything they needed. Well, one night, the engineer didn't see him. And BAM! Bye-bye, train track guy…person. I don't know the whole story, but it's the short version. It's probably a hoax or something, because the three nights we went out to watch it, the same guy, in the same white car, was there…And we smelled gasoline. Coincidence? I don't think so!

Sam: That was the short version, wasn't it?

Janice: (smiles) You bet! There's a website, I have yet to check it out.

* * *

KinoLadyoftheDivine, I'm sorry I missed you last time! I apologise again. I will try to make it up to you somehow. lotrelves of course you can have them! Ireland and America… hmn… I like those countries, good choice! ClumsyElf, I love being a nerd, you know more and can be stupid all you want. I sometimes find myself role-playing with the mirror in my classic superhero costume: spandex, boxers, and a towel cape… I don't have a name yet (sigh). XD I love being a nerd!

* * *

A.N.: The real plot starts to begin here really. I had to add the other chapters to make you like the other characters a little more. I'm working on the second book already, since I have free time. It'll be a lot better, I swear on my grandmothers grave…wait none of them are dead yet…I will swear on my I.Q. of 120.5 (seems low, but it's above the average for a 16-year old in America, 96-110).

* * *

**About the Author**

Janice isn't her real name, it's a name she _really_ likes. She has a father in Liverpool, England (whom she visits during Spring Break and Summer Vacation). She lived there after the divorce when she was five. When she was seven, she moved to Chicago-land area with her mother, where she became good friends with two authors here at (Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa and KinoLadyoftheDivine).

After six years of being divorced, her mother remarried to a kind man Janice likes. He and her father gat along very well. Her writing style is mainly based on teens from America and is written in English (not American-English which it too weird for her after year of writing like she does).

She has recently gotten into henna and has created her own designs. Her friends each have their first initials on their hands with cool dots and squiggly lines. She has also picked up sketching again, which is good, because she can now draw the characters herself :D

* * *

Shards of the Future

Chapter 9: The Bird Mafia

_"I find life to have interesting turns in the unexpected places." My Uncle Joe_

* * *

Walking. That's all we've done for days now. I don't know why, but I was amused with how the hobbits dealt with the constant moving. Frodo didn't seem to mind at all. Merry and Pippin thought of it as a big adventure for them; they thought they were going to be great heroes and save all of Middle Earth (or so I've picked up from their optimistic attitudes). Sam was probably the pessimist if us all; I knew he didn't want to be on this adventure at all, but he could at _least_ act like everything was okay…like I do.

I wasn't sure where we were at, but all I knew (from what I've heard), this was bird country. Yes, apparently, the birds had their own country. I joked with Sarah, Merry and Pippin that there should have been a sign that read "Welcome! You are currently in BIRD COUNTRY!" The two hobbits laughed, but Sarah frowned.

"Don't joke about this place." she had said. "I don't like it here. This place gives me the creeps. We're practically the only living things here besides bird and the few other animals that dwell in this desolate place."

She had killed the mood. Beside, this place wasn't that creepy…(Insert wolf howl here.) Okay, maybe it is.

I often thought of the movie, _Birds_. I was afraid that this hoard of birds would come out of nowhere, like a black cloud, overwhelming and terrifying. I guess I picked up Aragorn and Sarah's paranoia, they seemed to think that a cloud of birds was going to come after us in the middle of the night.

I watched the sky when I thought the others weren't looking. Pippin seemed to often catch me, but didn't say anything. We didn't want to frighten Merry, who was young in hobbit years, but older than I was. He acted like a human teenager from the 2000's but a little more daring than any I had ever run across.

I guess we were a peculiar group of peoples. A wizard, four hobbits, a dwarf, an elf, two human males, and five human teenage girls. We each took up a nightshift with someone else. Frodo, Edan and I were on one of the later shifts. Sarah and Aragorn took first and last. Elsa, Raina and Legolas took up the one before my group. Glenys, Merry, and Sam took up the one after us. And Gimli and Pippin the one after them.

I found our time the most relaxing. The stars were at the fullest and the moon directly overhead our lot. I sang soft songs for my group. The two males would listen as I did. As I said I while back, I didn't have that beautiful soprano, I was a mezzo. But, they'd listen to me and smile when I was finished, saying that I had the prettiest voice the heard. There were much, much more lovely voices, than mine; were they trying to boost my confidence?

* * *

It was daytime and practice time. Merry and Pippin were sword play-fighting with Boromir. I was reclining on nearby rocks. Sam was watching the sky, same old boring blue sky as it was everyday. 

Raina was training with a sabre against Aragorn. She surprised all of us when she delicately wielded it. When she was pressed with how she knew how to wield it, she answered simply, "Colour Guard." The others seemed confused, but I remember the video Sarah had sent to me.

Raina and Glenys had joined colour guard to at least be committed to something other than the high school plays. The had sabre fights throughout the last season. Triffel Valley's marching band was amongst the best. This past year, at competition, they had ranked fifth out of one hundred seventy-nine. It surprised the entire school, as well as the county. We didn't have a large school and our marching band was thirty people strong; colour guard was ten. Pretty impressive, no?

Anyway, I was relaxing, or trying to was more like it. Everyone was doing something. I decided Legolas and Gimli were the best company right now, as seeing how Edan was out hunting rabbits in Bird Country, Glenys was bickering with Elsa about the plausible chances of us retuning home, and Sarah was talking with Frodo and neither of them wanted to be bothered.

The elf and dwarf were at it again. So, I guess it was my turn to intervene the two. Neither of them had seen me sneak up and slap them on their backs harshly, but I grinned as if I didn't hit them that hard on purpose.

"Hello, my friends!" I said.

"Suilaid, Gwynovire. Did you rest well?" Legolas asked.

'Why would I not? The hard rocks, no pillow, the blinding light! All needed for a perfect afternoon rest." Okay a little harsh to him, but it was sort of natural when I was hungry and dead tired and couldn't sleep. "Meditating isn't going to help, I tried that. Sorry if I'm not as chipper as I normally would be, it's just, I've never walked _so_ much in my life! I mean, I've travelled a lot, but we really didn't have to walk anywhere ca— " I realized they wouldn't know what a car was. "…anywhere our vehicles couldn't take us. My mom was very picky about it"

"It's only normal." the elf said, smiling. Now I could see why Orlando Bloom was chosen for the part of Legolas. What the real Legolas lacked in looks, he made up for in a cheesy charm, something Bloom made him lack and improve on looks. "Just try to relax more, sleep will come easier."

"If I had a book…" I blinked. I _did_ have a book, but I didn't have _anything_ in it!…Or at least I thought it didn't. "I'm gonna go read." I muttered to them before walking off, leaving them confused.

I reached my special bag and immediately dug in it for the book. I traced my calloused fingers over the golden words. Solorfainiel, my elvish name. Why had this mysterious grandfather of mine give it to me without at least saying "Hello." I was confused and lost, like a child, I'll admit it. I just wish he would come and explain things to me!

"Something wrong, Gwynovir?" a gentle voice asked from behind me.

"Homesick, that's all." I said, turning to see Gandalf the Grey standing there, a friendly smile on his face.

"Now, what's this? A book?" I allowed him to take it from me. "Someone must have loved you very, very much to give you such a special book. Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know who he is really, but he's my grandfather. I wish I knew who he _really _was. He'd explain things I don't understand about my family and why I never see him."

"He must be very busy to never see you." I felt like a child again. Gandalf seemed like the perfect grandfather _any_ child would ask for. I kind of wished he was mine. "Not many receive such special books. How much have you read out of it?"

"Nothing. There's no words in it." Gandalf cocked a bushy eyebrow.

"Really now?" He opened the book. "Do you know the password?" I shook my head. "It's often the name of the one who gave the book to you, but since he knows you do not know who he is, it'd be something much simpler." He patted my head and walked off, leaving me to try and think of the password of the book.

* * *

A half hour had passed and Edan had just returned with fresh kill. I was going through my various elvish phrases with Legolas. He didn't mind helping me, he was "there to help." 

"_Any luck, Solorfainiel?_" Edan mocked as he came up, five good sized rabbits in his jaws. He placed them down at me feet.

"For your information, no. But I have gone through half the phrases I _do_ know." I said to him. Legolas looked at me, as if I was insane, then shook his head seeing Edan. The elf was amongst the first to see Edan was going to be with me through the end and would go the way I did.

"_They call you the Siren, the birds do. They say you have the most beautiful voice— for a human._" I laughed at this. "_Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach._" I stopped laughing, wiping tears away from my eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked out of breath.

"_Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach. I love to see your eyes when you laugh._"

Something flipped a switch "on" in the darkest pits of my mind, after it had been "off" for so many year on end. I remember an old, worn but loving and tender voice saying that to me once.

"Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach." I said to the open book. Immediately, black ink in the looped cursive I had gotten used to reading in the past year or so began to appear on the page.

I whooped with joy, glomping Legolas and the Edan, saying my thanks. The poor elf was utterly confused by my actions once again. He shook his head and walked off. My Devil-Hound curled up behind me, and I began to read.

* * *

I guess I was maybe less than five minutes in, when Sam pointed out a black cloud headed in our direction. I looked up from my book. 

"Everyone down!" I heard Aragorn call. I threw myself on the ground, protecting my precious book. Edan stood over me, growling, his wings covering the sides. He crouched low enough so I could feel his furry belly on my back. I felt my Devil-Hound's muscles tense. The growl became very quiet as the black cloud passed overhead.

When the danger had passed, Edan stood up to his full height and helped me to me feet. I had clung to my book wishing my grandfather was here, his embrace would make me feel a _lot_ better than I did now.

"Come!" Gandalf said, "Gather your things, the threat of danger is closer than I thought it was."

"_Damn!_" I said telepathically to Edan. He looked at me.

"_What?_" he asked.

"_That was the bird mafia._"

"G_wen, you may be smart, but you're not a genius._"

"_Gee, thanks, Einstein._"

"_Who's Einstein?_"

"_Supposedly the smartest man alive. He was dumber as me (I.Q. wise) , so at the time he live, I would have been the smartest person alive!_"

"_You keep telling yourself that._"

* * *

Well, by now, my legs were numb. I could no longer walk. I knew the others could see that I was hypnotized by the book, because I had to be pulled back onto the path we were heading in. 

"_Gwen, just climb on my back. You aren't that heavy. The hobbits weigh at _least_ twice as much as you._" the Devil-Hound said.

"_You wouldn't mind?_" I asked, looking at him. He shook his furry head. He stooped low, so I could hop on. Once I was comfortable, we caught up with the others (they trusted him to protect me and to keep me with them).

A few hours later, the sky had become too dark to read. I cursed, wishing I had a light of some sort. Suddenly, a blue-ish light began to glow above my head. Startled, I yelped and fell off Edan.

The others looked back to see what had happened. If the bright light wasn't as much of a give away as me on the ground, then I don't know what was.

"Gandalf…?" Aragorn asked the old wizard. But he was ignored.

Edan helped me to my feet and Sarah helped to brush off the powdery snow. I met the Grey Wizard's soft blue eyes. They seemed very familiar to me for some reason.

He then, after a moment, said to me, "It is time for your training to begin."

Great, I thought, I am on the adventure of a lifetime that millions would _die_ to be on and now I have to train some magical powers I possess. What next? Am I going to meet some goblins that want to kill me, a creepy hobbit that has been hiding in a mountain for thousands of years, and a demon that is afraid of water?…Well, it hasn't been so bad, I got to see the bird mafia.

* * *

Song: Never Alone

Artist: Barlow Girl

* * *

Janice: I forgot about this part and had to write this chapter last second. I could probably post chapter ten if I wanted to, but I'm saving that for Wednesday. Yeah, yeah, don't hate me. I found out last minute that a café had wi-fi. That sucked. Well, at _my_ homepage, I've put the whole story of the Paulding Lights and some interesting things about my camping trip.

Sarah: Yeah, the real Sarah says she going to sue you for name and personality sake of this story and for bringing her along on the camping trip.

Real Sarah: (walks in with poison ivy) Yeah, thanks, jerk face!

Janice: Sorry, Real Sarah. I'll buy you a day's trip at the mall… if I can get the money. I promise, you, me and Amanda.

Real Sarah: I'm doomed.

Boromir: Who's Amanda? Is she really nice?

Real Sarah: Hell, no! That's why I said "I'm doomed." Amanda corrupted her from the nice, shy girl she once was into the pure bred psychopath we know and love.

Janice: Um, actually, Real Sarah, _you _corrupted me by getting me into colour guard. She just helped me to open up my shell.

Real Sarah: Yeah, you, _nut_ shell! Damn! I just said, _I_ corrupted you! God, fucking, damnit!

Janice: Lay off the sugar, girly. Oh, yeah, the chapters now will have a theme song. :D Cool idea, I know…it's not mine…it's, like, thousands of others… :D

Gwen: (sarcastically) You're very original, you know that?

Janice:D I know!


	11. Chapter 10

Janice: Hey, all you reader peoples who like _Shards of the Future_. You want to know some inside stuff about the story? Check the story's homepage: http (semicolon backslash backslash) freewebs (dot) com (backslash) gwynovir

Gwen: It's updated weekly with interesting things.

Janice: A comment is always nice. You don't have to have a freewebs account. Tell me how I can improve the pages.

Gwen: Every page has a song that somehow goes along with the story.

Janice: I'm glad I don't own _Lord of the Rings_, I'd probably be sued by now. Oh well!

* * *

lotrelves, yeah, I agree about the less author notes, but I was _really_ bored on vacation, so random author notes were pretty much inevitable. megan, actually, no, Gwen _isn't_ Gandalf granddaughter. I have a pretty much flawless plan about everyone figuring out who her grandfather _really_ is. Clumsy Elf (grins) I'll try towards more nerdiness next chapter, because we nerds rock!

* * *

Shards of the Future

Chapter 10: Fire and Flame

* * *

Note to self: Climbing a mountain in the middle of the winter is _bad_!

I'm freezing my toes off; actually, I'm not even sure I have feet anymore! But every time I look, they're still there. Either, a.) they froze to my feetless body, or b.) I'm delusional. I'm hungry, too.

I've been having the most random songs pop into my head for days now, this past week it has been Disney songs. I sang them softly, but the words didn't sound right. God I hate numb lips! Anyway, it's "Oogie Boogie's Song" from _Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas_ stuck in my head. I've always liked that movie, it was amongst the most memorable I've ever seen. But the damn song was _so_ annoying!

I think I began to _sing_ the song, because everyone just started to look at me. I just told them I had been possessed by the annoying writer of the song and it was burned into my brain. Merry and Pippin have been trying to look up my nose, I guess it's to see my brain, but I doubt they'll see it.

Edan was protecting Frodo and Sam, because I had asked him to. But my giant wolf…thing was never far off, often helping me up when I slipped and fell. It was either him or Legolas that helped me up. Edan didn't like that very much. I wasn't quite sure why, but his soft growls were _more_ than enough.

Elsa was clinging to Sarah for warmth. Glenys and Raina stayed together with Gimli. The dwarf didn't seem to be bothered at the fact the two were practically dangling off him. I would have joined them, but Edan didn't want me to go from his side.

Well, it was our fourth week on the mountain. Aragorn decided now was a good time to rest. We practically slumped down on the small outcropping, protected from raging wind and biting snow.

Boromire pointed out to Aragorn how much they needed a fire. The hobbits (along with the annoying human girls, don't worry we almost mauled him with our claws) needed to warm up and how Edan couldn't warm all of us up.

Gandalf and I took this time to teach and learn a simple warming spell. Problem, too much memorization for the five spells I've already learned. I hardly remember English as it is! Anyway, Legolas say me struggling and told me to relax. This is coming from an elf who speaks Elvish as if it's the most natural thing on Middle-earth.

I wasn't the mean type…to him or anyone else in the Company, unless you were upon my closest of friends. So, I smiled at him and relaxed, letting the warmth of the fire almost _burn_ my toes…It wasn't like I could feel it, but the warmth (which my body recognized) eased the ice from my veins.

I thought about the fire and how warm it was. How it's burning waves of love melted even the coldest of heart. How it reflected of Edan's eyes, as if it had always burned there. How it cradled me in the loving arms it bore.

Before I knew what I was saying, "Lauka." slipped from my lips. I heard a few gasps and felt instant warmth flood over my chilled skin. I heard Gandalf laugh and I felt him pat me on my shoulder. I was relaxed and I slipped into an easy…sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was snuggled up on Edan's back. He didn't seem to mind and he was _really_ warm, like the spell I had used last night. His dark red fur was really soft and felt good against my cheek. He smelled like fir trees. I like that scent. 

"_You are awake…finally._" he said to me. I yawned.

"_I didn't mean to oversleep._" I said back.

"_The spell drained you._" he said. "_It'll be like that for a while. You'll just have to build up your magic's strength. It's how all novice wizards begin, don't worry._"

"_Edan…are you a shifter?_"

"_Shape shifter?_"

"_Yeah. I read shifters often take the shape of their spirit bond, their totemic animal._"

"_Something of that sort._"

"_Were you a wizard then? I know wizards can shift. Many don't anymore, but they used to._"

"_It's possible._"

"_Devil-Hounds have the ability to shape shift, correct?_"

"_Correct._"

"_So why can't you shift out of your form?_"

"_Sauron._"

"_I'm sorry._"

"_Don't be. It was my fault. I was…foolish at your age. Reckless and rebellious._"

"_You were doing business for my grandfather, weren't you?_"

"_…_"

"_You were trying to help my grandfather find me, weren't you._"

"_No…That book. I had to retrieve a part for it. Do not say anything._" I smiled at this, touched that he had given his life to get something for someone he didn't really know. I knew he could read my mind, and right now, I was happy he was able to. I wanted him to.

"_Thank you, Edan._" I said, nuzzling his neck.

* * *

The wind howled like a pack of wolves. The gnawing cold kept me from uttering the spell. The hobbits were being carried and the girls huddled together. I would have gotten off Edan, but he told me I was safer with him. I think he was pretty pissed with Legolas just because the elf helped me when I stumbled and not him. 

"_Edan…_" I wanted to talk to him about why Legolas helped me, but I fought against it."_The temperature has dropped, hasn't it?_"

"_Yes it has. Are you cold?_"

"_Aren't I _always_ cold on this godforsaken mountain?_"

He curled his wings in further to keep me warm. I nestled further into his back. I knew that he felt as though I belonged to him. I felt the same way, but he could at _least_ give me breathing space!

We had stopped. I could feel that we did, Edan's shoulder blades no longer moved. Peeking over his head I saw the others looking at Frodo the Ringbearer. I wonder why.

"Moria." the hobbit said. "I choose Moria."

"_Moria?_" I asked Edan.

"_It once was the centre of the Dwarf Empire. Darkness has shrouded the mine for a long while now. I think you'd best take the care to stay near me._"

"

* * *

The good thing: The wind has stopped and it's not as cold as the mountain tops. The bad thing: We can't get inside Moria due to two large gates. And the neutral thing: throwing rocks at the lake is fun…not really. Actually, ignore the neutral thing. X it out completely. It wasn't even there. Got it? Good. 

So, here I am with the hobbits, throwing rocks at the lake.

Aragorn and Legolas were talking in elvish too quickly for me to translate…that ot they didn't care that I understood the words: "monster," "lake," and "kill."

I bit my lip and stood up. The Little Folk looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Pippin asked.

"I suddenly got a bad feeling about the lake." I'll blame it on late intuition.

They stopped and headed back to everyone else. I walked and sat over by Gandalf, rereading the words above the door. I tried to make something of them, but heads nor tails would come of it.

Sarah was rocking back and forth next to me. It was kind of creepy and disturbing. I was about to snap at her when I realized she knew the answer, and she wasn't going to say anything.

She'd often whispered to me how something was wrong or off. It wasn't right in some way, it wasn't how it was supposed to be. She knew the answer and wasn't going to say anything for the fear of disrupting the story flow.

"Ah, I remember now." Gandalf said. Sarah puffed a sigh. "Eel." Sarah groaned and the door _still_ didn't open. If she had a wall, she'd be banging her head against it. I bit my lip to stop my laughing.

I think a twenty more minutes passed before Frodo joined us. He looked at Sarah with a questioning look. I just shook my head, telling him, "Don't ask." He simply nodded and studied the words with me.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said. It was them I noticed the Elvish commas, which are simply little curls on the bottom of a letter. "Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"_Mellon_." the old wizard said.

It worked! Finally, it worked!

Sarah sighed and jumped up.

"On forth to Moria!" she said.

* * *

Lauka is Elvish for warm, but I couldn't find warmth, so it had to suffice for this chapter until I find the correct word.

* * *

Janice: I wanted to get this up Wednesday, but a friend of the family was planning a wedding and I needed to be there. It's going to be beautiful I picked out the flowers, roses and baby's breath. I'll try to make it up to you guys...somehow. I'm having a problem getting a quote up, so I'm contacting the administrators to see if there's a problem. Soryy guys, it was a good one this week. :'( 


	12. Chapter 11

Janice: (sigh) This week _sucked_. Everything went wrong and my bff and I might not be talking for a while.

Legolas: How come?

Janice: Whole big story of how she ditched me and I'm pissed and we aren't talking for a while.

Frodo: -.-' You're helpful.

Janice: Gee, thanks. Sorry that this wasn't up over the past few days. I tried to post it up yesterday, but I woke up, like, 2:30 something and storms came. I couldn't get a good connection, so (tear).

* * *

**thanks: **alfalfa7 I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I didn't notice your review until after I posted the last chapter. Please forgive me! ClumsyElf thank you for reviewing, well here's more for you! lotrelves, it _was_ funny when Sarah was trying hard _not_ to say anything

* * *

Shards of the Future

Chapter 11: The Shadows

A true friend is the most precious of all possessions and the one we take the least thought about acquiring.— La Rochefoucauld

* * *

Darkness. Ever realize how it suffocates and surrounds you, bringing you closer and closer to death? How it is able to wrap around you and not let go?

Well, for one thing, I'm not faring all too well here in the caves. Sure it's warmer than out on the mountains, but I still don't like the feeling of being kept in a cage. It feels like that, a cage. It's hard to breath, hard to see. I feel as though a mental breakdown may occur.

I'm keeping _really _close to the others and watching over my shoulder. I'm paranoid and I know it. I'm only sane because I have the others there…and Sarah's random punches to keep me alert.

The darkness has become lulling. I'm a sort of zombie here because of it. I walk and breath, but I'm in a trance-like state of mind. Some of the others are, so I might not be as bad as some of them.

"_Gwen_," Edan said. I blinked and shook my head.

"_Yes?_" I asked him in our ever familiar way.

"_We are being watched._"

"_What do you think it is?_"

"_Gollum. He's harmless enough, but do _not_ trust him. Just relax for now. If anything happens, do _not_ forget what Gandalf has taught you; he is a good mentor and will help you if I cannot._"

"_'kay._"

* * *

Glenys is writing again. She keeps a daily log and writes every detail. Elrond must have wanted her to be very specific. I feel better knowing it's her chronicling the adventure, the rest of us have the worst of script…excluding Frodo, who has the best, but he's the Ringbearer. He's vital to this adventure… mission… quest… thing… -y. 

"Hey," I said, sitting next to my dark haired friend. She looked up at me from the book and smiled.

"Hey." she softly replied. Glenys was a quiet girl, easy to like. What little she said was always good to hear.

"What's up?"

"Day twenty. I'm not big on this, being Chronicler and all, but so far, nothing too horrible has happened."

"Really? It felt like we've been at this for _months_ already."

"You exaggerate too much, Gwen."

"And you don't?"

"I used to. And then the gothic-emo thing started. _God_ I hate posers."

"Sorry, I haven't been in the United States part of my life, fashion statements and such aren't so important."

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"The U. S. sucks, that's what."

"Here we go again."

"People get a chance to vote and many don't even; there are countries out there who'd give everything to be like the U. S. when the system is flawed and so many people are disrespectful. I'd rather go back and like in…I don't know… Australia. I had ice cream for lunch fifteen times there, and I think twice for dinner. In other countries you don't have to worry about crimes as much, the U. S. is the worst with it, from what I've seen."

"You're too opinionated, Gwen."

"So are you."

"I don't speak my mind, though."

"Yeah, I know, I've _seen_ your myspace page. Question, how many teens in our school _don't_ have a myspace?"

"Three, I believe. Some share, from what I know."

"So… how long do you think it will take for us to get out of here?"

"Not sure, I hope not long. Maybe we should ask Sarah?"

"Maybe. She seems kind of out of it ever since we came here, did you notice?"

"Yeah, hope she's okay."

"Hope so, too."

* * *

Gandalf found a way for us to go even _further_ in the dark, scar, horrible Tunnels of Death and Doom and Destruction. It got hotter as we went along. Were we nearing the earth's core? I hope not, we could die! …Or worse! 

Gah, I need sleep! But it's hard to rest in this place when all you can think about is the moving shadows that keep following you and taunting you.

I've learned that swords are shiny and very, very sharp… and to never sneak up on Boromir. I _really_ need sleep if I'm doing such stupid things.

So, we are ants marching, marching, matching along these tunnels I fear.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Merry asked.

"When we get a chance to sleep, I won't be easy to wake."

"When are you ever?" Pippin asked.

"I have _no _idea. I was hoping, back home, after I finished all that travelling, I'd be able to live a much more normal life. Guess my life is anything but normal." I smiled then, I don't know why, but I felt it was too gloomy. "But then, you have to take what life gives you. You have to do things for yourself and for others. Try new things and such." I'm starting to sound like my mom. She inspires people by her words and is really good at it… she's inspired me many times.

* * *

Chapter's song: A Never-Ending Dream (Story's Theme)

Artist: Cascada

* * *

Janice: When Gwen was talking about how bad the U. S. is, that was actually me typing my opinion. The government _really_ is flawed and some laws are just idiotic. When you think about it, if some laws were changed, we wouldn't have as many problems. I like the freedom of speech thing, though… that stays. Drinking and smoking age should be lowered, because, 1.) look at other countries, they don't have as many problems; 2.) get rid of the many McDonalds, we'd have a _lot_ fat kids (growing up in the now fattest city in the U. S. knocks a lot of sense into you); 3.) a lot of the illegal drugs here are legal in other countries, marijuana is a fine example; and 4.) your permit should be good for two or three years and driving age should go up to 18 (this is coming from a teen), after you have had thirty hours of driving time in (and have had your permit for a year) you should be able to drive around your town by yourself. The myspace thing is true, too. I know (in my school) we have maybe a small group of people who don't have a myspace, xanga or anything like them.

Legolas: Your America is strange.

Janice: Yea, I know, look who's running it? Anyway, sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, I had an emergency baby sitting job and then went out to the movies. Both _Transformers_ and _1408_ were good. The thing that sucked about _Transformers_ was that you didn't get attached to any of the characters other than Bumblebee (I love him). _1408_ was just good because the acting was perhaps the best I've seen from a movie based on a Steven King novel… And, lol, I have been to Australia. I had ice cream for lunch twice and tried alligator soup… it tasted like chicken. I also tried fish eyes, they were pretty good.

Frodo; That's... nice, Janice.

Janice: I _would_ have made the chapter longer, except I couldn't think of anything else to add! I hate having a writer's block. If only the could perish... Yeah! Quotes are now back and there for the chapter! The next chapter should be up by Sunday after my work, as usual, unless something happens and I'm not able to get it up or finish it in time.


End file.
